Mirando unos Angeles
by NelHiwTa
Summary: los bladebreakers son amenazados, unas chicas llegan para salvarlos, lo lograran?
1. Un sueño

**Todo empieza en Japon para ser exactos, una chica dormia muy tranquilamente en su habitacion, mientras que en sus sueños, un recuerdo de cuando era una ni a y vivia en Mexico..**

- Vamos Hillary! sera divertido - Le decia una ni a sonriendo y corriendo al mismo tiempo

- Si ya voy, pero esque ya me canseeee!!! - Decia Hillary..

- Ohh vamos no seas lentaaa - Gritaba la otra ni a mientras regresaba hacia donde estaba Hillary y la jalaba..

**En eso sono un relampago y Hillary desperto de un salto tan grande que callo al piso..**

- Ouch! - Se dijo casi para ella misma - Que pasa? por que sue o con Jennifer.. mmmm, sera mejor que ma ana le mande un mail para preguntarle como estan ella y las chicas! - Dicho esto, subio nuevamente a su cama y volvio a dormir.

Al otro d a en la escuela, Tyson como siempre tardee..

- Tyson llegaste de nuevo tarde, Hillary te va a castigar - Dijo Kenny..

- Calma Jefe, por si no te has dado cuenta, Hillary como que esta desconectada del mundo, ves? - Dijo se alando a la presente en cuerpo pero ausente de la mente..

-Tienes razon, le habra pasado algo?? - Dijo Kenny muy preocupado..

- No se, pero mejor demoslo asi antes de que se de cuenta de que llegue tarde y me haga limpiar todos los salones - Dijo Tyson T__T

**Y asi paso toda la mañana, Hillary estaba totalmente undida en sus pensamientos y de repente se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa como si recordara algo muy gracioso, esta muy feliz hasta que una voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos..**

- HILLARYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! - Gritaba Tyson..

Hillary lo miro con cara de que quieres y dijo - Estaba muy bien pensando cosas bonitas y tu me sacas de mis pensamientos, que demonios quieres??- Dijo Hillary muy molesta, a la vez se paraba de su asiento y se iba del salon..

Tyson y Kenny se quedaron viendo con cara de.. what?? mientras se miraban entre ellos pensando que le podria ocurrir a Hillary...

**Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, en Cancun para ser precisos..**

- ALEEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! - grito una chica muy guapa, de unos 16 años de edad, alta, cuerpo atletico, ojos grises, bronceada y cabello castaño claro, casii llegando al rubio..

- Que quieres Jennifer? - Sono una voz detras de un asiento, era una chica hermosa.. demasiado hermosa, de unos 17 años, cuerpo como el de una bailarina, bronceada, cabello negro como la noche y unos enormes ojos color verde..

- Hay ya no te enojes Alexis, solo te venia a decir algo muy importante!!!.. Quien crees que me llamo hace un momento? - Dijo muy emocionada Jennifer..

- Deberia de saber? - Con un tono un tanto arrogante Alexis le contesto..

- Hillary!!! puedes creerlo? nos invito a las angels a pasar las vacaciones con ella! no ser a genial eso?? - gritaba Jennifer

- Si, seria interesante, avisale a Katt, y hablale a Hillary, mañana vamos hacia Japon - Concluyo Alexis..

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - salio Jennifer corriendo de ahi dispuesta a hablarle a su otra amiga Katt..

Mientras tanto Alexis se quedaba pensativa.. - No puedo aguantar mas las ganas de ver pelear a los famosos, Bleadbreakers - Penso para ella misma..

**Mientras tanto en Japon..**

- GENIAL JENNI!!!! PASO POR USTEDES MAÑANAA!! NO TIENEN IDEAA DE CUANTOO LAAS EXTRAAÑOOO!!! - Decia Hillary mientras gritaba y corria por todo su cuarto.. mientras del otro lado del telefoono..

- LO SE ESTOY DEMASIADO EMOCIONADAA!!!!!, ESPEROO QUE TODO SALGA BIEEN, BUENO ME VOY QUE KATT ESTA MOLESTANDOME CON QUE LLEVAR EN LA MALETAA.. CUIDATEE AMIGAA!! NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!! BESOS - decia Jennifer...

**Al otro dia..**

- Chicos - decia Hillary dirigiendose a todo el equipo bleadbreaker.. en la esquina estaba Kai (guapisimo como siempre) cruzado de brazos, en frente de Hillary estaban, max, Kenny, Rei y Tyson - Tengo que decirles algo muy importante para mi! - Decia Hillary

- Dinos que pasa Hillary - Decia max mientras miraba con cierta duda a su amiga

- Bueno, esque.. mis amigas de cuando viv a en Mexico van a venir!! llegan hoy.. en 2 horas, no es genial eso? - Decia casi a gritos Hillary

- Y nosotros donde entramos ahi - Dijo una voz, Kai..

- Bueno, esque yo.. queria que me acompañaran.. que las conocieran, es decir, ustedes son mis amigos y ellas son mis amigas, me gustaria mucho que me acompañaran por favor andaleee digan que si por favooooooooor?! - Dijo casi llorando Hillary

- Por mi no hay ningun problema - dijo Max

- Si por mi tampoco seria un problema, seria divertido no? - Dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Yo tampoco tengo incombeniente - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kenny y Tyson..

**Todos los ojos se posaron sobre un chico, Kai.. que tenia cerrado los ojos y los brazos cruzados y no decia nada.. hasta que por fin dijo..**

- Esta bien.. - Kai abrio los ojos y se sento..

- Geniaaal!!!, entonces vamos por ellas!! - dijo Hillary casi corriendo ya no aguantaba mas..


	2. Mirando unos Angeles

**Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a las amigas de Hillary, ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nisiquiera ella se la aguantaba, gritaba y corria por todos lados en el aeropuerto hasta que cierto engreido se desespero..**

- Hillary nos puedes hacer un favor a todos y callarte y comportarte, estamos en un lugar publico.. - Dijo Kai con su voz de engreido como siempre..

- Hay Kai no seas aguafiestas! Dejame ser!!.. - Dijo Hillary enojada e indignada

- Jmm, haz lo que quieras - Dijo Kai cruzandose de brazos..

**De repente se escucha un grito desde el otro lado del aeropuerto**

- HILARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - Gritaba una chica casta a tirandole a rubio..

Todos voltearon a ver y la vieron todos se quedaron con la boca abierta debido a la belleza de esta chica, todos... en especial, Max..

- JEEENNIIIFEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Grito Hillary

**En ese momento aparecieron otras dos chicas, una de ellas era bronceada, cabello negro como la noche y unos enormes ojos color miel de nombre Alexis y otra chica, cuerpo esbelto, bronceada, rubia, ojos color verdes de nombre Katherine.. Todos se quedaron mas boquiabiertos, excepto Kai, que veia a las chicas con cierta desconfianza, hasta que se perdio en los ojos miel de cierta chica..**

- Haaaaay Hillary hacia demasiado que no te veia amiga! - Gritaba Jennifer

- Lo seeeeeeeeeeee! no tienes idea de cuando te extrañee en verdad que si amigaaa! - Decia Hillary que estaba muy emocionada abrazando a su amiga..

- Bueno y a mi no me vas a saludar estoy pintada o que? - Decia a las espaldas de Jennifer, Katherine

- KATYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - Gritaba emocionada Hillary

- Como estaas? - Le contestaba Katy mientras se abrazaban muy emocionadas..

**Los amigos de Hillary se le quedaron viendo a cierta chica que estaba un poco alejada de las demas.. **

- Hola Alex - Dijo Hillary viendo a la chica

- Hola Hil, como estas? - Dijo Alexis viendola con ternura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..

- Bien, tu? - Contesto Hillary dandole un abrazo a Alexis.

- Bien, gracias - Dijo esta contestando el abrazo..

**Cuando todas las chicas estaban reunidas Hillary se propuso presentarles a sus nuevos amigos los Bladebreakers..**

- Bueno chicas, les quiero presentar a los Bladebreakers, ellos son Max, Rey, Tyson, Kai y por ultimo pero no menos importante Kenny! - Decia Hillary se alando a sus amigos que estaba en una linea enfrente de las chicas en ese orden..

- Mientras tanto chicos, ellas son mis amigas, son.. Jennifer, Katty y Alexis - Igual que se alo a sus amigos señalo a las chicas

- Mucho gusto - Dijeron todas las chicas excepto Alexis

- Mucho gusto igual - Dijeron los chicos excepto Kai que miraba muy curioso los enormes ojos color miel de Alexis..

- Bien chicos que les parece si vamos a comer algo? - Decia Hillary

- SIII COMIIIIDAAA!:) - Dijo Katty que se moria de hambre

- Dios Katty tu siempre tienes hambre dejame decirte - Dijo Jennifer muriendose de la risa

- Si niña, estoy en pleno crecimiento sabes?? - Dijo Katty un poco molesta por el comentario de Jennifer

- Bueno dejen de pelear - Dijo Alexis poniendo el orden entre sus amigas como toda una jefa..

- Perdon Alexis u__u - Dijeron las dos chicas un poco apenada por su comportamiento

- Jajajaja, ustedes no cambian! se ve que Alexis sigue siendo la mama Jajaja - Dijo Hillary muerta de la risa con sus amigas..

**Mientras tanto atras de ellas iban los Bladebreakers que iban hablando lo mas bajito que se podia para que las chicas no los escucharan..**

- Demonios.. estas chicas, en verdad son hermosas - Dijo Max todo embobado con Jennifer..

- Claro Max, todas o solo Jennifer? - Dijo Rey riendose..

- Bueno Rey, soy hombre.. no es mi culpa, a mi punto de vista la mas bonita es Jennifer - Dijo Max

- Bueno, yo creo que es mas linda Katty, y Tyson obviamente debe de opinar que Hillary es la mas bonita de todas, no Tyson? Jajaja - Dijo Rey

- Oh vamos Rey, tu ya sabes mis sentimientos eso no se pregunta - Dijo Tyson un poco sonrojado

- Bueno, a Max le parecio linda Jennifer, a mi Katty, a ti jefe? - Pregunto Rey

- Oh bueno, todas son lindas, incluso Hillary ^^ no me gusta decir quien es mas linda! - Dijo Kenny

- A ti Kai? ^^ - Dijo Max

- Jmm.. no voy a contestar eso - Dijo Kai con los brazos cruzados

- Que pasa Kai? no eres hombre o que? vamos hermano ya todos dijimos vas tu - Dijo Tyson mirandolo con cara de

- Jmmm.. Alexis - Finalizo Kai

**Nadie esperaba esto, por un minuto todos se quedaron callados y voltearon nuevamente a ver a las chicas..**

**Despues de un rato de estar paseando y conociendose mejor (Jennifer&Max) las chicas se despidieron de los chicos, ya que tenian sueño y se querian dar una ducha..**

- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en la escuela! - Dijo Hillary

- Si, hasta mañana - Dijeron Kenny & Tyson

Mientras que Jennifer y Max..

- Bueno, adios Max ^^, fue un gusto conocerte - Dijo Jennifer

- Al contrario, el gusto fue totalmente mio - Max sonriendo

- Jeje - Sonrojandose un poco Jennifer

Max se armo de valor & pregunto.. - Jennifer, te gu..guu..staaa..riiaaa ssss...sssaa..liiir co..cooo..ccooonmiigoo?? - Dijo por ultimo Max todo rojo, mas que un tomate..

Jennifer con una sonrisa tierna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y al oido contesto - Me encantaria, pasa por mi mañana - Guiñandole el ojo

**Mientras que las chicas se alejaban, Kai observaba a Alexis, que tenian esos ojos color miel que le llaamaba tanto la atencion?.. por que en todo el dia no pudo dejar de observar a Alexis? y por que ella tambien lo observaba a el? muchas preguntas se hacia Kai hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos..**

- !!!! - Grito Tyson

- No tienes que gritar Tyson, no estoy sordo, que quiereS? - Dijo Kai un poco malhumorado por que Tyson lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos

- Mmmmm.. no creas que no lo note hee - Dijo Tyson mirando a Kai..

- No notaste que? - Dijo Kai un poco extra ado mirando a Tyson

- Si Kai, todos notamos que no dejaste de ver a esa chica.. Alexis, en todo el dia, por que simplemente no le hablaste? - Pregunto Rey

- Callate Rey, que tu tampoco le hablaste a Katty - Dijo Max

- Bueno, pero ella estaba muy animada hablando con Hillary - Se defendio Rey

- Si, al igual que Alexis - Concluyo Kai

- Si, pero.. bueno como quieran, yo al menos consegui mi cita - Dijo Max muy emocionado..

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!! - Gritaron todos mirando a Max

- Si, asi como escucharon, ma anaña las 8.. soy mas rapido que ustedes chicoooos!!!!!!!!! - Dijo Max burlandose de sus amigos

**En un hotel..**

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - Todas gritaron a excepcion de Alexis

- Si, Max me pidio una cita, oh el es tan lindo en verdad, y no esta nada mal dejenme decirles - Dijo Jennifer un poco roja

- Bueno, Max es un chico lindo, no te vas a aburrir con el - Dijo Hillary un poco mas tranquila

- Mucho blah blah, a mi me gusto el chico que parece gatito - Katty dijo gui andole un ojo a Hillary

- Aaaah si, debe de a ver sido Rey - Afirmo Hillary

- Ese mismo, y dinos amiga, tu que onda con Tyson? - Dijo Katty mirando a Hillary

- Q..q..uueee??... Deee.. qqq...eee... haa...bbb..laa...sss?? - Tartamudeo Hillary

- Vamos amiga como si no te conocieramos! - Dijo Jennifer

- Bueno es decir si.. me gusta pero es un idiota - Hillary se defendio..

- Idiota o no, te gusta, dile las cosas y se acabo el problema - Dijo Alexis, todas la voltearon a ver

- Bueno, si.. pero no lo se, no quiero que se heche a perder nuestra relacion como amigos, no se si el sienta lo mismo - Contesto Hillary

- Si lo siente - Dijo Alexis gui andole un ojo a Hillary

- Mmmmm.. tu crees? esta bien lo intentare - Hillary contesto muy decidida..

- Bueno Alexis ya que te uniste a la conversacion, viste como te miraba este chico de cabello de dos colores? - Preguntaba Jennifer..

- Si, si lo note.. Kai no? - Dijo Alexis

- Si.. Kai.. fue muy raro el no acostumbra a actuar asi, simplemente ignora por completo a las personas que no conoce, pero contigo fue muy extra o, te miraba en todo momento - Contesto Hillary

- Yo creo que Kai se enamoro de Alexis!!! - Se burlaba Katty

- Jajaja!! - Todas rieron menos Alexis..

- Basta, no digan tonterias, aparte, se ve que es un engreido de primera y no se, me molesto que me observara, por mas que lo observaba no me quitaba la mirada de encima - Mintio Alexis ya que ella no lo miraba por eso!

- Mmmmm.. te conocemos Alexis, hasta Hillary noto que no lo mirabas por eso - Dijo Jennifer..

- Que? no digas tonterias - Se empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa Alexis

- Mmmm.. bueno, como tu digas - Dijo Katty

- Bueno chicas, no esque me quiera ir pero lamentablemente ma ana voy a la escuela asi que me tengo que ir.. que les parece si ma ana vamos a otro lado no se, a donde ustedes quieran? - Pregunto Hillary

- SIIII!!!! - Gritaron todas

- Pasamos por ti a la escuela, ma ana en la ma ana me traen la camioneta de la empresa de mi papa - Contesto Alexis

- Ok, nos vemos ma ana chicas, las quiero.. byee - Se despidio Hillary


	3. Donde estas?

**Al otro dia en la escuela, Hillary estaba metidisima en el celular mandandose mensajes de texto con sus amigas, durante el receso fue igual, y asi paso todo el dia hasta que dieron el toque de salida y Hillary se quedo casi hasta el final, junto con Tyson y Kenny, estos estaban muertos de curiosidad al ver el poque de la ausencia de su amiga..**

- Hillary que te pasa? - Pregunto un curioso Tyson

- Por que lo dices? - Respondio ella guardando sus cosas

- Porque nos has ignorado todo el dia, que te esta pasando? ya se te subio el hecho de que tus amigas esteen aqui o que? - Dijo Tyson un tanto grosero y enojado.

- No seas tonto Tyson!!!!!, es solo que hace mucho que no las veia y me da mucho gusto que esten aqui.. y no tiene nada que ver, asi que no pienses cosas que no.. ok? ustedes son mis amigos, si pero ellas tambien lo son, me explico? - Dijo Hillary intentando razonar con este.

- Si Tyson, Hillary tiene razon.. aparte solo se quedaran unos dias, no Hillary? - Dijo Kenny intentando calmar las cosas.

- Hee.. bueno, de echo ellas.. - Hillary intentaba desviar el tema.

- Que pasa Hillary? - Kenny pregunto.

- Pues, ellas.. quieren venir un semestre aqui.. y creo que les validaron todo, y que si se quedaran aqui.. pero creo que solo seran 6 meses.. la verdad no lo se - Dijo Hillary

- QUEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!! - Tyson grito.

- Eres un grosero y majadero que solo piensa en si mismo!!!!!.. que tiene de malo que mis amigas esteen aquii?? NADA!!!.. pero como siempre solo piensas en ti y yaaa.. - Dijo Hillary para finalizar de guardar sus cosas y salir del salon de claces, pero antes de salir.. - Realmente crei que estarian felices por mi, y no me saldrian con estos teatritos, pero vi que me equivoque - Sono una voz muy angustiada y triste, la silueta de Hillary desaparecio del salon..

**Cuando Tyson se dio cuenta de como habia tomado las cosas.. reacciono y salio corriendo del salon cuando llego a la entrada, vio que Hillary estaba ahi esperando a alguien..**

- Hillary yo.. - Dijo Tyson

- No Tyson, ni te molestes, sabes?, crei que estarias feliz por mi, ahora.. no soy la que no tiene amigas, y solo amigos.. crei, no se, tenia la tonta idea de que todos seriamos amigos.. es decir, Max invito a salir a Jennifer, y tu.. como siempre, queriendo ser el unico centro de atencion, pero sabes?.. no siempre es asi.. - Dijo Hillary ocultando sus ojos atraves de su peque o fleco..

**Cuando Tyson intento responderle llego una camioneta grande y negra (una Cayenne Porsche del año), y se puso en frente de los chicos, se bajo el vidreo y era una de las amigas de Hillary, Katty la que estaba ahi, sonrio..**

- Hola Hil, hola Tyson!! - Dijo muy feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero vio el rostro de Hillary con lagrimas y decidio intervenir - Como estan?! bueno, espero que bien, no es por ser groseras Tyson pero sabes que?, nos tenemos que ir.. este.. sube Hil, nos vemos luego Tyson - termino Katt.

**Tyson no pudo formular ni una sola palabra, simplemente vio como Hillary se subia a esa enorme camioneta para que despues esta se fuera..**

**Mientras tanto en la camioneta.. Alexis iba manejando mientras que en el copiloto iba Katt y atras Jennifer..**

- Hil, cariño, estas bien? - Dijo una Jennifer muy angustiada al ver a su amiga llorando.

- No! Tyson es un estupido, lo odio, lo ODIO!! - Dijo Hillary, rindiendose en las piernas de su amiga sin poder dejar de llorar.

- Ya tranquila, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ya estamos aqui.. - Dijo Jennifer acariciandole el cabello intentando tranquilizarla.

- Basta Hil, tu sabes cual es el lema de las Angels no? - Energeticamente Katty intento subirle el animo a su amiga.

- Si.. - Entre sollozos contesto Hillary.

- Entonces!, nunca llores por un hombre que no te merece, aunque sientas un nudo en la garganta, NUNCA.. ok? y quieras o no, lo "hayas dejado" o no, sigues siendo una Angel ok? - Contesto Katty.

- Si chicas, de eso queria hablar con ustedes, mm.. yo se que ustedes ya estan en un nivel mas alto de todo esto.. pero, me gustaria volver a ser parte de ustedes, oficialmente.. y que me entrenaran, para alcanzar su nivel.. es decir creo que me quede unos diez mil niveles abajo - Dijo Hillary poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ok - se escucho una voz desde adelante, era Alexis - te entrenaremos de nuevo, pero tienes que estar conciente, que estas muchos niveles abajo, y tomando en cuenta todo eso.. el entrenamiento sera mas duro que cuando eramos unas niñas, pero te estaremos ayudando y apoyando - dijo Alexis que se habia detenido en un alto para despues voltear a ver a su compañera sonriendole - no te preocupes, estaremos para ayudarte.. y asi estaremos completas para vencer, a los bladebreakers - finalizo Alexis para despues voltear y seguir su camino.

- Gracias Alex, de verdad, gracias chicas, no tienen idea de cuando las extrañaba en verdad! no se que hice sin ustedes tanto tiempo - Dijo Hillary

- NOSOTRAS TAMPOCO! JAJA - Gritaron Katty y Jennifer al mismo tiempo..

**Regresando con Tyson..**

- Tyson, estas bien? - Llego Kenny

- Si jefe, solo.. vamonos.. quiero pasar a hablar con Max - Contesto Tyson escondiendo sus ojos, ya que en ellos se revalaba una tristeza inmensa, sabia que lo que habia hecho estaba mal, sin embargo.. habia algo en estas chicas, incluso en Hillary que el ignoraba - Vamonos jefe - Concluyo.

- Ok vamonos, pero.. seguro que estas bien? - Seguia preocupado el jefe.

- Si Kenny.. ya no tiene importancia esto.. vamonos - Dijo Tyson.

- Mmmm, ya no tiene importancia?, estas seguro? crei que si tenia importancia y mucha.. - Contesto el jefe.

- Supongo que, la tiene aun, pero.. no lo se, tengo que hablar con Max antes vamonos - poniendose en marcha..

**Mientras tanto en una escuela privada..**

- Que demonios me esta pasando?, por que sigo pensando en esa estupida ni a, que tiene esa niña?, donde la he visto antes.. donde?, yo se que la he visto.. pero donde, vamos Kai, piensa.. la has visto antes y eso lo sabes, piensa vamos.. - Alguien lo saco de su pensamiento.

- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!! - Grito Rey.

- Rey, que pasa? - Dijo Kai un tanto ignorandolo

- Queria hacerte una pregunta, mmm.. recuerdas a las chicas de ayer? - Rey, recibio como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmando - bueno, quiero mostrarte algo.. pero se los quiero mostrar a todos, asi que hable con Max, Tyson y el jefe y nos quedamos de ver en casa de Max.. ya que ahi estan Max, Tyson y Kenny.. asi que, vamos? - Pregunto Rey

- Jmm - Dijo Kai poniendose en marcha directo hacia la casa del rubio

**De regreso en la camioneta.. las chicas ya habian bajado y estaban en el hotel, poniendose de acuerdo para ver como empezaria el entrenamiento de Hillary..**

- Ok, no puedes faltar a la escuela por esto Hil, he!.. tienes responsabilidades - Reprimio Jennifer a Hillary, quien antes habia insinuado faltar a la escuela para acelerar su entrenamiento.

- Ok ok, esta bien - Contesto una Hillary un tanto decepcionada, creyo que se iba a poder librar de Tyson.

- Pero, si es caso de que.. no quieres ver a Tyson.. creo que podria faltar no crees Jenni? - Dijo Katty gui andole un ojo a Hil.

- Oh noo, no no no y no.. Alexis ponles un alto.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Mmmm.. creo que es buena idea, asi terminariamos antes.. esta bien, llamare a mi papa para que arregle las cosas, y que me consiga otro lugar donde quedarnos - Dijo Alexis, resolviendo los problemas como siempre.. - Ahora regreso - Concluyo Alexis saliendo de la habitacion

- Oh.. te saliste con la tuya peque a diablita! - Dijo Jennifer un poco ofendida

- Jenni, yo te quiero mucho sabes?, pero no quiero verlo, al menos por unos dias.. - Dijo Hil poniendo cara de perrito lastimado.

- Odio cuando me ves asi.. Ok!.. esta bien, ya que - Dijo Jennifer cruzando los brazos.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Grito Hillary al momento que se avalanzo encima de Jennifer para darle un abrazo - te quiero amiga! - Dijo Hil.

- Ok, ok yo tambien pero Hil.. NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! - Dijo un poco morada Jennifer

- Lo siento, bueno.. y como lo haremos? - Se pregunto Hillary.

- Recuerdas los entrenamientos de antes? - Aparecio una voz atras de ellas, Alexis, Hillary solo movio la cabeza en tono de aprobacion - Bueno, imaginatelo 10 veces mas dificil y mas pesado.

- Oh dios mio.. - Hillary solo de imaginar se le puso la piel chinita.

- Si quieres retirarte, de nuevo, lo entiendo - Dijo Alexis apunto de salir de la habitacion

- No!, ya no!.. al final aqui volvi a toparme con el beyblade no?, enonces eso quiere decir que lo tengo que volver a intentar! y no me dare por vencida Alexis, no lo hare!!!.. no otra vez, era buena antes, pero me dio miedo.. y se acabo esa Hillary, ya no mas!!!.. - Grito Hillary

- Jmm, eso me gusta oirlo.. iremos a tu casa por unas cosas para que duermas aqui y ya regresando, seguiremos hablando de tu entrenamiento - Contesto Alexis, poniendo una ligera sonrisa sobre su hermoso rostro.

- Ok.. gracias Alex.. - Concluyo Hillary

**En casa de Max**

- Vamos Rey, que es lo que nos quieres mostrar?? - Dijo Max un poco intrigado.

- Esto es un video del campeonato pasado, recuerdan que habia un grupo de tres chicas que decian que eran invencibles pero que antes de llegar a luchar con nosotros, se habian autodescalificado? - Todos afirmaron - Bueno, vean quienes eran..

**Rey pone el video, dejo a todos con la misma expresion en el rostro, incluso a Kai.. habia confusion, un poco de enojo, pero mas que nada confusion.. vieron como esas chicas destruian todos los blades con los que se enfrentaban, todos y cada uno de ellos.. sin siquiera tener una bestia bit, como era eso posible?.. ellos no lograban entender eso, hasta que uno de ellos rompio el silencio..**

- Dificil de crees no?, esa misma expresion tenia yo cuando lo vi por primera vez

- Rey - Como.. como puede ser posible?.. Jennifer, se veia tan.. - Max intento hayar las palabras pero no logro terminar la frase.

- Mala? - Dijo Kenny.

- No se si mala.. o, diferente - Contesto Max.

- Sea lo que sea, esas chicas destruyeron todo a su paso, solo tenian que a ver sacado el blade del beyestadio y ya.. no tenian porque destruir todo - Tyson cerro los puños muy fuerte, estaba enojado.

- Si, pero lo hicieron.. y no sabemos el por que.. - Dijo Kai como razonando para si mismo.

- Rey, quien te dio el video? - Pregunto Kenny

- El Sr. Dickenson, dijo que se entero que esas chicas estaban aqui y que probablemente querrian beybatallar contra nosotros - Contesto Rey

- Pero chicos, no creen que si quisieran beybatallar contra nosotros, ya lo hubieran pedido? - Dijo Max.

- No sabemos eso Max, lo unico que sabemos esque supuestamente ellas vinieron para ver a Hillary, que tanto de eso crees que sea verdad? - Dijo Kai.

- Quiero que todo sea verdad.. esa Jennifer que esta ahi.. no era ella - Dijo Max un poco triste..

- Reacciona Max, conoces a la chica por que?, 3, 4 horas.. y ya estas abogando por ella? - Dijo Rey

- Pero yo.. - Intento defenderse Max

- Ya basta, no lograremos nada.. mientras tanto, creo que seria buena idea que Max saliera con esta chica - Dijo Kai observando a Max - Intenta averiguar algo, lo que sea, que nos de una pista de que hacen aqui, o algo.. - Finalizo Kai..

- Esta bien, vere que puedo hacer.. - Contesto Max..


	4. La cita

**Despues de un rato de que las chicas y Hillary hablaron sobre el nuevo entrenamiento que recibiria su amiga, habian quedado de acuerdo con que no importaba cuando duro fuera el entrenamiento, Hillary en dos semanas tenia que subir su nivel de estar casi por los sue os a ser uno de los mejores del equipo, ya que antes de que ella se mudara, eso era, la segunda mejor del equipo, ya que la primera era Alexis, su capitana y amiga.**

**Cuando quedaron de acuerdo Jennifer se paro para irse a arreglar, ya que esta saldria con Max..**

- Por que le tomas tanta importanta Jen? - Pregunto Hillary

- Mmmmmm.. por ser educada Hil! solo por eso.. - Contesto

- Entonces fue por eso que aceptaste a salir con el? - Volvio a preguntar su amiga - O fue por otra cosa? - Concluyo.

- Pues, no lo se realmente - Un ligero rojo en sus mejillas se habia puesto en Jennifer - Jeje, estee.. no lo se..

- Si ya lo habias di.. OH POR DIOS JENNIFER! TE GUSTA MAX!! - Grito Hillary mientras se retorcia de la risa en la silla.

- CALLATEEEEEEE!!!!!! - Dijo Jennifer poniendo sus dos manos sobre la boca de Hillary - Promete que no le diras nada a Alexis -

- Por que?, se enojaria?.. - Pregunto Hillary

- Pues, tu sabes una de las nuevas reglas.. pues, es no tener nada que ver con el "enemigo", tu sabes que hace dos años las cosas no le salieron muy bien a Alexis con.. bueno con ese chico.. y creo que eso le molesto un poco.. - Concluyo Jennifer quien ya estaba casi lista para irse.

- Mmmmm.. tienes razon - Contesto Hillary

**Se escucho abrir una puerta y Katy entro por esta anunciando que Max ya habia llegado, pero antes de que Jennifer bajara Alexis y Katy hablaron con ella**..

- Jen, no estamos en contra de que salgas con ese chico, pero ya sabes cuales son las reglas no? - Pregunto Katy

- Si lo se, tranquilas chicas estare bien - Intento tranquilizarlas Jennifer

- Sabemos que estaras bien.. lo que no sabemos, es si.. ese chico ya sabe quienes somos, estaremos en un gran problema e intentara sacarte informacion y.. - Jennifer la callo.

- Si eso intenta, no sabra de repente a quien o que lo golpeo, ok? - Dijo Jennifer

- Mjjj.. tenemos una chica inteligente y fuerte, tranquilas ella estra bien.. - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro Alexis

- Asi es! estare bien, veran que si, y bueno me tengo que ir no se valla a impacientar mi "cita" - Dijo entre risas Jennifer saliendo de la habitacion..

**Mientras estaba en el elevador se puso a pensar en lo que sus amigas le dijeron y se pregunto si realmente ese chico estaba ahi para sacarle algun tipo de informacion o realmente la habia invitado a salir porque le habia agradado, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado a la recepcion. Salio timidamente del elevador para encontrarse con aquel chico, y lo que vio le sorprendio.. Alli estaba Max, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, con unos jeans un poco rotos unos tennis, y una playera color naranja..**

- Ho..hola Jen - Dijo Max un poco rojo admirando a Jennifer, la chica casta a se veia despampanante, con una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas unos tennis, y una playera de tirantes sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco muy lindo negro, con unas alas atras, el cabello recogido sin embargo se dejaba ver como su fleco y unos cuantos cabellos sobresalian callendo sobre su hermoso rostro, aparte de que traia un poco de rimel, eso dejo a Max con la boca abierta.

- Hola Maxii - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Jennifer.

- Hee.. estee, jeje, nos vamos? - Dijo timidamente Max

- Ok Maxx!.. a donde iremos? - Dijo Jennifer que estab muy emocionada

- Ya veras, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial, que bueno que traes tennis - Dijo Max

- Okkk!.. vamos - Contesto Jennifer para ponerse en marcha

**De regreso al hotel..**

**Las chicas vieron como Jennifer salia entre risas junto con Max del hotel, cosa que le molesto un poco a Katy ya que ella, habia puesto los ojos fijos sobre uno de los bladebreakers pero este, parecio no haberlo notado..**

- Siempre Jennifer es la que termina con novio despues de todo - Dijo un poco melancoholica Katy

- Heeeey!, que te pasa? - Le dijo Hillary que la vio un poco desanimada.

- Bueno, no se es decir.. este - Se puso un poco roja Katy - Bueno, es que.. realmente a mi me hubiera gustado salir hoy con .. - No pudo terminar la frase.

- No me digas que te gusto, Kai? - Dijo Hillary aguantandose la risa.

- No digas estupideceeees Hillary! ese engreido no me gustaria ni en un millon de a os me escuchaste? - Contesto la rubia.

- Entonces, Tyson? - En los ojos de Hillary se mostro cierta tristeza.. cosa que no duro mucho ya que sintio como unas manos tomaban su rostro y lo alzaban, y observo a Katy que le sonreia.

- No seas tontita Hillary, claro que no.. Tyson es todo tuyo y creeme que ninguna de nosotras intentaria alejarlo de tu lado, me entendiste? - Dijo con una sonrisa Katy

- Si, entonces.. es Rei? - Hillary

- Asi es.. es muy lindo.. y no solo eso, me trato diferente.. no me miro.. y creo que eso me molesto un poco, me dio a entender que el no se fija solo en lo de afuera, si no tambien en lo de adentro - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Katy - Crees que tenga oportunidad? - Pregunto casi en un susurro

- Creo que si, yo te ayudare, no te preocupes - Contesto de igual manera

**Las dos se sonreian mutuamente mientras que en otra habitacion habia una chica solitaria tendida en su cama con los brazos en la nuca que los habia tomado como una almohada**

- Ese chico realmente me saco de mis casillas, que se cree?, por que se me quedaba viendo asi?, odie sus ojos lijeramente rojizos, y su cabello.. por dios que raro era, de dos colores.. y esas cosas que tenia en su rostro? que clase de animal de circo se cree?, por favor.. oh, por que demonios estoy pensando en el? no mala Alexis, mala Alexis, olvidalo.. - Pensaba Alexis

**Mientras tanto en casa de Tyson..**

**Estaban todos, menos Max obviamente, sentados**

- Vamos chicos, no creo que ellas sean malas, es decir, son amigas de Hillary y creo que deberiamos de repetar su manera de elegir a sus amigas no creen? - Dijo Rei intentando razonar con sus amigos

- Pero igual, no me gusto nada que en el campeonato pasado hayan destruido todos los blades y luego, esta esa extra a razon por la cual, ellas se retiraron, por que lo hicieron? si se creian lo suficientemente buenas, debieron de haberse quedado y hubieran llegado a la final - Dijo Tyson que estaba bastante molesto.

- Si Tyson, pero.. nosotros no sabemos nada de ellas, a lo mejor.. Max logre descubrir algo.. - Kenny

- Por que maldita sea?, solo la vi una vez y no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, esos ojos.. me gustaria saber como fue que le hicieron sus amigas para ganar, es decir.. no lo entiendo, no marca ninguna bestia bit.. como.. como - Pensaba Kai, hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Heee, Kai, estas bien? - Kenny

- Que?, ah.. si.. que paso? - Contesto Kai con su voz fria como siempre.  
- Nada, estabamos hablando sobre esas chicas - Dijo Rei

- Cierto, a todo esto.. Rei, no te dijeron como estaban escritas? - Pregunto Kenny

- Si, estaban inscritas como las Angels - Contesto Rei.

- Las Angels? - Preguntaron todos - Si, como angeles, pero en ingles - Respondio Rei

- Oh, ya veo.. mmm, solo eran ellas tres? - Pregunto Tyson - No, segun me dijeron, estaban inscritas 4 personas por ese grupo, pero ellas.. - Rei se quedo pensando - es decir, ellas son solo tres, y contando a Hillary.. 4 - Concluyo Rei

- No tenian fotos de ellas? - Pregunto Kai

- No, me parece que no, de todas maneras, cualquier cosa mañana voy a la BBA a preguntar si hay algun registro de la 4 beyluchadora - Dijo Rei.

- Si es que es mujer - Kai

**Todos se le quedaron viendo, y pensando, claro.. ellos que sabian, a lo mejor estas chicas, tenian un 4 beyluchador hombre, ellos no lo sabian, tendrian que esperar a que su amigo regresara de su "cita" para que les dijera que pudo averiguar..**

**Mientras tanto en frente del mar..**

**Estaban Max y Jennifer sentados en unas rocas muy agusto hablando y comiendo un helado, hasta que hubo un cambio repentino de tema..**

- Y dime Jen, si no sueno muy chismoso, que es lo que hacen aqui? - Pregunto Max

- Mmmm.. venimos a ver a Hil - A secas contesto Jennifer

- Ahh.. yo crei que venian a otra cosa.. - Dijo Max

Jennifer y Max se observaron durante unos minutos hasta que Jennifer dio un suspiro que saco a Max de su trance de los ojos de Jennifer..

- A decir la verdad Max.. te puedo confesar algo, sin que les digas a tus compañeros de equipo? - Dijo Jennifer, se le quedo viendo a Max y solo una risita - Que tonta, obviamente les

- No!!, dime que pasa? - La interrumpio Max

- Mmmm.. venimos a ver a Hil, obviamente.. pero tambien estamos interesadas en, beybatallar con ustedes - Dijo Jennifer volteando su rostro hacia otro lugar, no podia ver la reaccion de Max.. le tenia pavor.. no queria que pensara mal de ella.

- Ahh.. ya veo, entonces si es verdad - Dijo Max.

- Que es verdad? - Dijo Jennifer que habia vuelto su rostro para observar a Max

- Los videos que nos mostraron.. de ustedes beybatallando.. - Dijo Max con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Mmmm.. claro.. los videos del torneo pasado, sabes Max?.. ya paso tiempo de eso, nosotras cambiamos y obviamente maduramos.. y nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes, igual que ustedes claro.. - Jennifer le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es verdad!, los chicos estan bastantes nerviosos por eso.. - Contesto Max

- Si, debe de ser.. - Dijo Jennifer nuevamente sumiendose en sus pensamientos.

- Sabes Jen? - Max dijo, y Jennifer lo volteo a ver curisosa - Me la paso muy bien contigo, y no quiero que pienses que sali contigo por el simple hecho de saber porque estaban aqui, realmente.. me agradaste mucho - Dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa

- Ohh.. estee, que lindo eres Max, gracias! - Jen intento ocultarse en su larga cabellera castaña.

- Jeje, de nada.. y bien, dime.. son fuertes? - Pregunto Max.

- Claro que lo somos!, no por ser mujeres quiere decir que seamos menos fuertes o mas fuertes, simplemente tenemos una pasion por esto.. no es solo un pasatiempo, es un estilo de vida.. - Contesto Jennifer.

- Claro.. yo siento que de los bladebreakers yo soy el mas debil.. y que Kai es el mas fuerte.. de ahi supongo que entre Rei y Tyson se debate el segundo y tercer lugar.. - Dijo Max

- Mmmm.. supongo que yo tambien soy la mas debil - Dicho esto Max volteo a verla y vio la sonrisa enorme que tenia Jennifer en su rostro - Y obviamente la mas fuerte es Alexis, y pues.. Katy esta en medio de las dos - Concluyo

- Oh, sii.. ustedes son tres no? - Pregunto Max

- Mmmm.. en el campeonato eramos 4.. y hasta hace unos meses eramos 3.. pero, creo que ahora volvio nuestra cuarta beyluchadora, y dejame decirte que ella es fuerte.. - Dijo Jennifer.

- Oh, ya veo.. y, cuando crees que podremos luchar? - Dijo Max que estaba muy entusiasmado.

- Pronto Maxi, pronto.. quiero.. bueno, todas queremos que ustedes entrenen, si no.. con el nivel que tienen ahora, sera demasiado facil ganarles, no lo tomes a mal claro - Jennifer

.  
- Mmm, tienes razon, te prometo que entrenaremos - Dijo Max poniendose de pie y extendiendole una mano a Jennifer para que se pararan - Y cuando estemos listos, me encataria luchar contigo.

- Claro, a mi tambien me encantaria, eso seria algo a lo que no faltaria - Jennifer le guiño el ojo cosa que a Max le encanto e hizo que se pusiera un poco rojo

- Me gustaria volver a salir contigo, quieres? - Dijo Max rojo como un tomate.

- Claro que si Maxi!.. tu dime cuando y saldremos, por ahora estamos en ese hotel, pero en cuanto nos movamos de ahi te prometo que ire a buscarte y saldremos, si? - Concluyo Jennifer

- Ok, vamonos.. creo que deben de estar un poco preocupadas por ti tus amigas.. - Dijo Max y asi se pusieron en camino..

**De regreso en el hotel**

**Las chicas esperaban a Jennifer ansiosas, escucharon abrir la puerta y todas voltearon a ver a Jennifer que venia un poco colorada de sus mejillas..**

- Que paso Jen? - Dijo Katy un poco emocionada

- Que?, oh.. nada!, simplemente, salimos y hablamos - Contesto Jennifer

- Dijiste algo? - Dijo Alexis que habia bajado el libro el cual estaba leyendo

- Mmm, creo que si.. les dije que queriamos una beybatalla con ellos - Dijo Jennifer

- Perfecto! eso esta muy bien, nos facilitara las cosas - Dijo Alexis con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- Creo que ahora, sera necesario que mañana empecemos con el entrenamiento, no creen? - Dijo Hillary que estaba un poco adormilada

- Claro, empezaremos mañaana.. ahora duerme, necesitas esas energias intactas - Le contesto Alexis con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ok, buenas noches! - Se despidio Jennifer, y todas le siguieron para dormir

**En casa de Tyson**

- Que paso Max!?!?!?!?!?! - Pregunto Tyson bastante ansioso.

- Mmm, tranquilos chicos les dire todo, solo les dire, que.. ellas cambiaron, ya no son las mismas chicas que el campeonato pasado, aparte de que son mas fuertes, entendieron el verdadero significado del beyblade.. - Dijo Max

- Ya veo.. entonces si eran ellas, que mas dijeron? - Dijo Rei

- Bueno, ellas si quieren luchar contra nosotros, pero Jennifer me dijo que.. bueno, queria que entrenaramos.. por que con este nivel que tenemos, seguramente perderiamos y ellas no quieren eso, quieren que les demos pelea y pues.. - Dejo inconclusa la idea Max

- Eso quiere decir que debemos entrenar para vencerlas - Dijo Max

- Si, entonces ire preparando un plan de entrenamiento - Dijo Kenny

- Algo mas Kenny.. Jennifer me dijo que el eslabon mas debil era ella.. seguida por esa chica llamada Katy, y que la mas fuerte y capitana, era Alexis - Dijo Max, cosa que dejo helado a Kai, porque justamente tenia que ser ella? sin darse cuenta dijo algo en voz alta.

- Por que ella? - Casi en un susurro y con un toque de melancoholia dijo Kai

- Por que ella que Kai? - Pregunto Rei

- Que?, no, nada, no dije nada olvidalo Rei - Kai contesto entrecerrando los ojos

- Mmmm.. bueno - Dijo Rei sin darle importancia.

- Y Max, te dijeron quien era el 4 beyluchador? - Pregunto Kenny

- Mmmm.. no.. solo me dijo que era mujer, y que nuevamente se habia unido a ellas.. como antes - Contesto Max - Oh, ya veo.. entonces chicos mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento.. ok? - Dijo Kenny

- OK !!! - contestaron todos..


	5. La discucion

**Era un dia como cualquier otro en la escuela, Tyson llego tarde a la escuela (que raro no?).. hasta cierto punto lo hizo aproposito para ver si aunque sea Hillary le reclamaba por a ver llegado tarde pero al llegar, noto la ausencia de su amada..**

- Llegueeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Dijo Tyson arrastrandose al salon

- Llegas tarde Tyson - Dijo Kenny

- Lo se jefe, pero espera.. algo falta - Tyson giro su mirada hacia el lugar de Hillary.. no habia nadie - Y Hillary jefe? - Pregunto

- Mmm, no se, no a llegado, supongo que llegara tarde - Contesto Kenny un poco extrañado

- Que raro, a ella no le gusta llegar tarde - Dijo Tyson un poco triste..

Se abrio la puerta.. Tyson esperanzado con verla ahi volteo a verla.. pero solo era el director de la escuela..

- Buenos dias jovenes - Dijo el director - Vine a avisarles que su compa era Hillary, estara faltando unos dias debido a que esta enferma - Dicho esto el director salio del salon de clases

**Todos cuchicheaban por debajo preguntandose que tendria Hillary, claro todos habian notado que ayer habia estado un poco callada, pero jamas creyeron que se sintiera mal..**

- Que le habra pasado Tyson? - Pregunto Kenny

- Que?, este.. no tengo idea, seria buena idea ir a verla despues de clases no crees jefe? - Dijo Tyson

- Claro!, iremos despues de clases para preguntar como esta, es raro que Hillary se enferme - Concluyo Kenny y siguieron con sus cosas..

**Mientras tanto en algun lugar..**

- Vamos Hillary corre mas rapido! - Gritaba Jennifer atras de Hillary, que estaba ya bastante agiatada, llevaba 5km ya.

- Si quieres alcanzarnos, tenemos un año y medio de ventaja, rapido! - Katy gritaba

- Vamos Hil, sabemos que puedes - La animaba Alexis

- Si.. vaa..mooos - Decia Hillary un poco agitada..

**En la casa de Tyson, estaba Rei..**

- Esa chica, Katy.. es muy linda, es decir, si Max salio con Jennifer.. por que yo no saldria con Katy?, pero claro ella jamas me diria que si.. eso seria una total estupidez, mmm.. tal vez deberia de pedirle a Jennifer que me ayude.. o incluso decirle a Kai que me acompañe, ya que los demas se comportarian como unos tontos cuando les dijera lo que estoy pensando.. mm, esta decidido le dire a Kai que me acompañe - pensaba Rei

**En una escuela privada, estaba Kai..**

- Esa niña.. me saca de mis casillas, esa mirada que tenia, ese porte.. todo en ella.. hay algo que me irrita, pero que es, me molesta, por que sigo pensando en ella?, maldicion.. ya deja de pensar en ella.. no seas un estupido.. ya basta! - Kai..

**De regreso en el arduo entrenamiento de Hillary**

- Pfff.. al fin terminamos, y justo a tiempo para comer! - Dijo Hillary

- Si, quieres ir a comer a tu casa? - Pregunto Alexis

- No, creo que mejor comamos algo aqui - Dijo Hillary

- Ok, esta bien, pero sera mejor que le hables a tu mama.. despues de todo ella nos esta ayudando bastante con todo esto, para que entrenes - Jennifer dijo

- Si, tienes razon la llamare - Afirmo Hillary

**Al telefono**

- Digaa? - Contesto una voz del otro lado de la bocina

- Hola mama, habla Hillary, mm.. me quedare a comer con las chicas - Dijo Hillary

- Ok hijita!.. - Suena el timbre - A ver espera hija, estan llamando a la puerta - Dijo la madre de Hillary

- Ok.. espero..

**Voz del otro lado de la bocina..**

- Hola señora!, disculpe esta Hillary - Tyson

- Hola Tyson.. No hijo, disculpa.. ella fue.. al doctor, si al doctor, quieres dejarle algun recado? - Pregunto muy amablemente la señora

- Si, solo queria saber como estaba, puede decirle que vine? - Pregunto Tyson

- Ok Ty, yo le dire a Hil que veniste.. - Cerro la puerta

**De nuevo al telefono..**

- Ya hija, era Ty - Dijo la señora

- Oh.. que le dijiste madre? - Pregunto Hillary

- Que habias ido al doctor, esta bien no? - Dijo su madre

- Si, gracias mama.. nos vemos mas en la noche.. - Dijo Hillary

- Hija, si quieres puedes quedarte con las chicas, yo me ocupare de tu padre ok? - Dijo la madre de Hillary - Ok.. gracias mama!, byee! - Se despidio Hillary

**De nuevo con las Angels**

- Que sucedio? - Pregunto Jennifer ya que vio extraña a Hillary

- Mmmm.. Tyson me fue a buscar.. - Dijo un poco triste Hillary

- No te preocupes Hillary, todo estara bien.. por que no vas y hablas con el? - Pregunto Katy

- Crees que sea buena idea Alexis? - Pregunto Hillary

- Si eso es lo que tu quieres, iremos todas.. te parece? - Dijo Alexis

- Claro!, las necesitare en todo momento.. - Contesto Hillary

- Ok, entonces iremos cuando terminemos de comer y nos demos una ducha, te parece? - Dijo Alexis

- Ok!! - Dijeron todas

**Saliendo de una escuela privada Kai..**

- Odio seguir pensando en esa ni ita, me irrita el simple hecho de pensar en ella.. que me esta pasando? - Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! - Rei

- Hola Rei, que pasa? - Pregunto Kai

- Queria bueno.. yo queria, este.. yo - Rei no sabia por donde empezar.

- Dilo de una vez, que pasa? - Dijo Kai

- Lo siento, tienes razon.. jeje, solo me da un poco de verguenza - Dijo Rei

- Mmmm.. dilo - Contesto Kai secamente

- Queria que me acompañaras, a una cita doble - Kai puso los ojos como platos - Antes de que digas cualquier cosa!.. es linda la chica que iria contigo, asi que supongo que estaria bien, no? - Dijo Rei

- Supongo.. eso es lo que quieres? - Dijo un poco molesto Kai.

- Siiiiii! - Grito Rei

- Entonces ya deja de molestar - Dicho esto Kai dio la vuelta y se fue..

**En un departamento..**

- Mmmmm que rico comiiii!! - Grito Katy

- Claro, eres una excelente cocinera Alexis, nunca crei que lo excelente pudiera ser mejor!!! - Hillary

- Pues ya vez que si - Le guiño el ojo Jennifer

- Dejen de decir cosas asi chicas.. y cambiemonos, iremos a casa del chico.. - Dijo Alexis

- SII!! - Todas

**Una hora mas tarde en casa de Tyson.. Alguien toco la puerta y salio el abuelo de Tyson cuando vio a las chicas les dirigio una sonrisa sincera y las hizo pasar**

- Hola Hillary, y amigas de Hillary, el pequeño no esta, si gustan esperarlo.. no debe de tardar en llegar - Dijo el abuelo de Tyson

- Ok, gracias señor - Dijo amablemente Hillary

- Demonios, y yo que crei que esto seria rapido - Dijo Katy

- Claro.. que bien.. - Dijo Alexis un poco molesta

- Sera solo un momento chicas, si Tyson no regresa me ire y punto final.. ok? - Contesto Hillary a sus quejas.

- Ok! - Todas

**En ese momento escucharon como todos los bladebreakers iban llegando riendo y jugando hasta que se pararon en seco al ver a esas hermosas chicas en la sala de Tyson..**

- Que.. que hacen aqui? - Pregunto Rei

- Huuuuy pero que grosero, todavia que nos tomamos la molesta de venir a saludar!.. que modales heee!.. - Dijo Katy guiñandole un ojo a Rei, cosa que dejo a Rei pasmado.

- Hola chicas como estan! - Dijo alegremente Max

- Hola Maxii!! - Dijo una casta a que se paraba casi corriendo hacia Max y dejo un beso en la mejilla a Max para regresar a donde estaba

- Ho..hoola Jennifer.. - Dijo Max, que ya estaba rojo como un tomate

- Este.. Ty.. son, crees que podamos hablar? - Dijo un tanto seria Hillary

- He?, ah.. claro.. vamos afuera.. - Contesto Tyson abriendo una puerta para salir al patio..

**Afuera..**

- Y bien?.. tu diras.. - Dijo Tyson sin mirar a Hillary

- Bueno antes que nada.. - Se acerco a Tyson y puso sus manos sobre su rostro obligandolo a mirarla, cosa que dejo pasmado a Tyson, ella no era asi.

- QQ..qqqueee? - Contesto Tyson acerca de esa reaccion que habia tenido Hillary.

- Solo queria decirte.. que lamento.. es decir, bueno tu sabes.. no esque los haya cambiado.. simplemente ellas son muy importantes en mi vida, y apesar de que solo Max quizo convivir con ellas.. bueno, a mi me hubiera gustado que.. aunque sea lo intentaras.. me explico? - Dijo Hillary

- C..c..claro.. es decir, lo siento mucho Hillary - Dijo Tyson

**Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Hillary quito sus manos del rostro de Tyson, se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se puso un poco roja. De repente sintio como los brazos de Tyson se aferraban a su cintura, atrayendola hacia su pecho.. Hillary se quedo pasmada con eso.. y lo unico que hizo.. fue regresarle ese abrazo, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo habia abrazado, y que realmente.. necesitaba eso para darle fuerzas para seguir con el entrenamiento..**

**Dentro de la casa.. en la cocina**

- Y bieeeeen.. que has hecho Maxi? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Bueno, no mucho.. desde ayer que nos vimos.. es decir, jejeje.. - Dijo Max

- Les dijiste a tus amigos? - Pregunto Jennifer que su rostro se habia tornado un tanto serio.

- Si.. - Contesto Max haciendo lo mismo que Jennifer

- Mmmm.. me alegra, espero que tomen las medidas necesarias.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Jen.. tienen bestias bit? - Pregunto Max.

- Creo que.. todo a su tiempo Maxi.. - Contesto Jennifer cambiando su rostro serio a una enorme y hermosa sincera..

**Dentro de la casa.. en la sala**

- Deberiamos de irnos - Dijo Katy por lo bajo hacia Alexis

- Si, tienes razon.. pero Hillary nos pidio que la esperaramos - Dijo Alexis un poco irritada.

- Hey, estas bien? te noto un poco mo.. - Contesto Katy pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos y Kai tenia la vista fija hacia Alexis, cosa que Alexis ya empezaba a molestarle.. - Creo que ya vi porque estas irritable.

- Basta.. callate.. este chico empieza a molestarme - Le contesto Alexis.

- Si, claro.. quien no estaria asi.. es lindo no crees? - Dijo Katy

- Claro que no.. es irritable, que horror que me deje de observar, es aaahh.. - Dijo Alexis

- Mmmm.. claro claro.. jaja - Rio tan alto que los chicos la voltearon a ver, cosa que hizo que Katy se pusiera roja.

- Que linda risa - Dijo Rei

- Hee?.. estee, gracias.. Mmm.. como te llamabas? - Dijo Katy como si de verdad no supiera, cosa que como reaccion hizo que Alexis riera e hizo que Kai la observara mas

- Rei.. - Contesto Rei

- Ah.. jeje, esta bieen.. - Dijo Katy

- Katy, te gustaria acompañarme un moomento por aqui? - Dijo Rei poniendose de pie y extendiendole la mano a Katy

- Estee - Observo a Alexis y ella solo afirmo con la cabeza - Esta bien.. vamos..

**De regreso fuera de la casa, Hillary y Tyson seguian abrazandose, ella sentia como su respiracion se iba acompasando a la de el, se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfeccion..**

**En la sala, todo estaba un poco tenso, ya que Kai no dejaba de mirar a Alexis y ella solo observaba la ventana, hasta que..**

- Bueno ya basta niñito.. que quieres? - Dijo Alexis volteando a ver a su acompañante

- Mmm.. nada - Contesto Kai un poco nervioso porque se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

- Entonces?.. deja de observarme, que te gusto o que? - Alexis se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

- Jaa.. no digas tonterias niñita - Contesto Kai bajando un poco la cabeza para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas, cosa que Alexis no paso por desapercibida y al notarlo se paro de su asiento y sin que Kai se diera cuenta ella se acerco.

- Mmmm.. por que creo que me estas diciendo mentiras? - Dijo Alexis.. Kai volteo y al verla tan cerca su corazon empezo a latir muy rapido.

- Qqq..ue demonios quuieres niña? - Dijo Kai volteandole la cara

- Tpusiste rojo, que lindoo! - Alexis lo dijo con un tono burlon que hizo que Kai se parara tan rapido que Alexis no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.. Cuando ella se dio cuenta estaba pegada a la pared y Kai la tenia acorralada con los brazos a los lados.

- Decias?..- Dijo Kai, pero al darse cuenta de la proximidad que habia tomado del bello rostro de la chica, no pudo contenerse y se acerco mas.

- Quee?.. - Dijo Alexis, quien se habia puesto un poco roja debido a su proximidad.

- Quien se puso rojo? - Kai miro a Alexis friamente.. cosa que a la chica no le gusto.

- Que insinuas? - Alexis lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Yo? Nada - Contesto Kai acercandose un poco mas

- Jmm.. me caes bien "lobito" - Alexis lo vio y le guiño el ojo, Kai solo sentia el corazon en la boca

- "Lobito"?.. - Pregunto Kai

- Si, tu presencia es parecida, aparte, solo un lobo se le acercaria asi a una persona con intenciones de besarla y ponerse nervioso.. - Alexis lo estaba retando

- Yo?, nervioso?.. por favor.. no me hagas reir- Contesto Kai

- Claro, burlate lo que quieras, pero por dentro sabes que es verdad Kai.. - Alexis le contesto y se acerco mas a Kai dejando escasos cm entre ellos, podian sentir su respiracion y escuchar su corazon que latia a mil por hora.

- Si, claro.. te dire que si solo para que te calles - Kai la tenia tan cerca.. sentia que no iba a poder detenerse hasta que se abrio la puerta..

**A unos pasos del cuarto.. estaban Rei y Katy**

- Y dime Katy, que es de tu vida? - Pregunto Rei

- Bueno, no mucho.. escuela, mi casa, mis amigas.. en eso gira mi vida, asi de simple y sencillo - Contesto Katy

- Oh ya veo.. - Rei

- Y dime, tu?.. bueno, tu.. debes de tener claro que pregunta.. - Katy estaba un poco nerviosa

- Tener que, perdon? - Pregunto Rei extrañado

- Bueno, tener novia digo.. un chico como tu tan lindo y.. - Katy no pudo terminar

- Oh.. no no tengo.. de hecho, nunca he tenido.. - Contesto Rei un poco rojo

- Ahh.. - Katy

- Por eso no se muy bien como te dire esto pero ahi va.. quieres salir conmigo? si quieres nos puede acompañar alguna de tus amigas, Kai dijo que si queria el me acompañaba, digo para que no sea tan molesto para ti es decir.. - Rei estaba rojo

- Me encantaria Rei, le dire a Alexis que me acompañe, digo, Hillary y Jennifer ya estan algo ocupadas - Katy le guiño el ojo.

- Claro, te parece bien mañana por la noche? - Pregunto Rei

- Si, me parece bien - Contesto Katy

- Entonces nos vemos mañana por ahi de las.. 6? - Rei

- Perfecto! - Contesto

**En la sala de regreso con Alexis y Kai.. abre la puerta y se le cae un vaso a Jennifer debido a la vergonzosa escena que ve..**

- Opps.. perdon chicos no los queriamos interrumpir - Dijo Max

- Que?.. nnooo no estas interrumpiendo nada, no es lo que parece! hazte a un lado.. dejame salir de aqui - Dijo Alexis que estaba bastante roja debido a su proximidad

- Jmm.. - Kai estaba igual

- Claro claro.. jajaja, bueno.. ahora solo hay que esperar a que Hillary entre para.. espera, y Katy? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Esta afuera creo.. no se - Contesto Alexis que ya habia recuperado su color abitual ya que Kai se habia alejado de ella

- Ah.. ok, Alexis, puedo hablar contigo? - Pregunto Jen

- Ok.. vamos - Contesto Alexis

- Bueno, ahora regreso Maxi - Jennifer se dirigia a Max y le guiño un ojo

- Ok Jen - Contesto Max

**Afuera de la casa de Tyson.. Hillary y Tyson se habian dejado de abrazar..**

- Bueno.. Ty.. son, este, me tengo que ir.. solo quiero decirte que de verdad tienen que entrenar.. las chicas son dificiles de vencer.. - Dijo Hillary

- Veras que les ganaremos!, ten confianza en nosotros Hil..lary - Dijo Tyson

- Ok.. vamos adentro? - Pregunto Hillary

- Ok.. - Dijo Tyson entrando a la casa..

**En la cocina estaban Jennifer y Alexis**

- Que fue todo eso Alex? - Pregunto muy curiosa Jennifer

- Nada.. simplemente, no se, se acerco mucho.. el que no respeta la privacidad - Dijo Alexis

- Claro.. estas seguro que fue eso? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Si no seas tonta! - Dijo Alexis que se habia puesto un poco roja.

- Claro, ok.. ignorare ese peque o rojo pero bueno! vamonos - Dijo Jennifer saliendo de la cocina

**Dentro de la sala Katy y Rei ya habian regresado y estaban listas para irse..**

- Bien, ya que regresaron Jennifer y Alexis creo que nos vamos.. nos vemos despues chicos! - Se despidio Hillary

- SI ADIOS CHICAS! - Se despidieron todos.

- He Katy - Llamo Rei

- Si? - Volteo Katy - Nos vemos mañana? - Dijo señalando con la mirada a Alexis

- Claro.. ahora mismo hablo con ella.. adios Rei - Contesto Katy saliendo de la casa de Tyson

**En el departamento de las chicas, Katy tenia que convencer a Alexis para que la acompañara..**

- Heee.. Alex? - Llamo Katy

- Que sucede? - Dijo Alexis que estaba preparandose un sandwich

- Mañana como a las 6.. crees que me puedas acompañar a un lugar? - Pregunto Katy

- Claro.. a donde? - Dijo Alexis sin dejar de hacer su sandwich

- Mmm.. a una cita doble es con Rei y con K.. - La interrumpio Alexis

- Disculpa Katy, con ese no voy ni a la esquina.. - Dijo Alexis muy molesta.

- Ohh vamos Alex! por favor por favor por favor y te prometo que nunca te pedire ninguna otra cosa - Dijo Katy que habia puesto cara de perrito

- Odio cuando me ves asi!!! - Dijo Alex - Ohh demonios se que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida de esto pero.. esta bien - Finalizo Alexis

- TE AMOOO ALEX!!! ERES LA MEJOR! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! - Katy gritaba y bailaba al rededor de Alexis

- Si no dejas de hacer eso no ire - Dijo Alexis

- Ok lo siento!

**En casa de Tyson.. Rei tenia que hablar con Kai..**

- Kai, recuerdas que me habias dicho que.. - Rei no pudo finalizar

- Si, y no ire - Dijo Kai

- Vamos Kai por favor.. ya tengo todo arreglado no le tienes que hablar si no quieres vamos amigo - Dijo Rei

- Mmmmm.. esta bien, pero no me pidas que le hable o que la trate bien porque ella no a sido educada conmigo - Finalizo Kai.

- Ok ok, esta bien no te pedire eso - Rei


	6. El pasado siempre nos acecha

**Al otro dia, despues de haber entrenado con Hillary.. Las chicas estaban ya comiendo..**

- Bien Hil, creo que ya estas lista para que te regresemos tu beyblade junto con Angel..- Dijo Alexis terminando el entrenamiento..

- Oh.. segura?, es decir.. no quiero volver a defraudarlo - Contesto Hillary con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

- Veras que lo haras bien.. Demonios - Alexis mira el reloj - ya son las 5.3O, me tengo que ir..

- Claro, cita doble no?..- Decia Hillary entre risitas

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, solo estube de acuerdo a que salieran ellos porque es una simple salida, pero esta bien que valla asi vere que las cosas no se salgan de control - Contesto Alexis cruzandose de brazos

- Que las cosas no.. se salgan.. de control?

- Recuerda lo que paso con.. Nick.. valla que raro es decir su nombre - Alexis le contesto un poco triste

- Mira Alexis, que el.. bueno que con el las cosas hayan salido asi no quiere decir que todos sean asi.. - Contesto Hillary intentando animarla un poco

- Si claro, bueno me tengo que ir.. regresando te devolvere a Angel.. - Contesta Alexis cambiando totalmente el tema

- Ok, pero Alexis? - Hillary

- Que? - Contesta volteando un poco el rostro Alexis

- Piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho.. por favor.. - con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -

- Ok.. - Contesta saliendo del gimnasio

- "Alexis por favor, abre tu corazon.. dale una segunda oportunidad, yo se que hay mas aparte de esa chica competitiva" - Pensaba Hillary

**En el departamento de las Angels, Katy estaba un poco nerviosa por la cita doble, no queria que nada saliera mal y mucho menos que Alexis se diera cuenta que Rei, realmente le gustaba..**

- "Ojala Alexis no se de cuenta que realmente estoy interesada en Rei" - pensaba Katy

- Katy, ya estas lista? - Pregunto Alexis

- Que?.. Oh si, estee.. vamos!, oh que bien te ves Alexis!, esos pantalones se te ven excelentes.. - Dijo Katy viendo a su amiga que traia unos pantalones rotos, unas pequeñas sandalias, una blusa de tirantes color azul, su cabello atado pero con unos pequeños mechones sueltos por el frente..

- Si claro como no, te sientes bien? te ves.. seria supongo.. - Pregunto Alexis

- CLARO!! VAMOS!!!! no quiero que te me heches para atras, dime algo.. me veo bien? - Pregunto Katy viendose al espejo

- Por que tanto interes?.. realmente te gusta verdad? - Pregunto Alexis

- Solo dime si me veo bien - Cambiando de tema Katy

- Mmm - Alexis observaba a Katy que traia una peque a falda color rosa arriba de la rodilla, con una playera blanca, con unos tennis rosas y su cabello suelto - Si te ves bien, siempre te ves bien.. ahora, me puedes contestar la pregunta?

**En casa de Tyson..**

- Vamonos Kai, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestras chicas, no? - Dijo Rei

- Jmmm.. dilo por ti Rei.. - Contesto Kai un poco fastidiado

- Oh vamos Kai no nos vas a decir que Alexis no te atrae ni un poco - Dijo Tyson

- Como me va atraer? si esa ni a es nuestra enemiga - Contesto Kai enseguida

- Vamos Kai no seas tan competitivo - Dijo Max abrazandolo

- Sueltame Max, no es competencia, simplemente.. no me agrada que no digan la verdad - Kai

- Bueno, en eso tiene un poco de razon Kai, porque Hillary no nos habra dicho que querian aqui esas chicas, aparte de luchar con nosotros.. - Dijo Rei un poco pensativo

- Tal vez es hora de que tu lo averigues Rei - Max

- Si, pero vamonos si no nunca podremos saber la verdad! - Dijo Rei poniendose en marcha - Vamonos Kai - Casi arrastrandolo

- Cuidense, intenten averiguar algo - Dijo Tyson despidiendolos desde la puerta de su casa

**En algun parque, las chicas esperaban a que Rei y Kai llegaran, pero Alexis estaba demasiado nerviosa..**

- "No, por que?, no quiero verlo, el simple hecho de recordar lo cerca que estuvo el de mi me pone los pelos de punta, por que provoca eso en mi?" - Pensaba Alexis

- Alex, te sientes bien? - Pregunto Katy un poco preocupada por su amiga, en ella era normal que estuviera callada, pero estos ultimos dias lo habia estado en exceso.. y no daba ni una sola explicacion hacia su comportamiento.. ella no era asi

- Que? - Dijo Alexis

- Que si te sientes bien amiga? estas muy.. - Katy iba a continuar pero escucha un grito..

- KAAATYYYYYYY!!!! - dijo gritando Rei

- REI!, estamos por aca, vengan chicos - Contesto Katy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- Genial - Dijo Alexis al ver quien venia con Rei

- Tu ya sabias que el venia, y aun asi aceptaste - Dijo Katy con una sonrisa picara

- No digas estupideces, ni las pienses.. no mal interpretes las cosas.. ok? - Dijo Alexis

- Ok ok.. bueno ya ai vienen - Dijo Katy

- Hola chicas como estan? - Pregunto Rei

- Bien Rei gracias, ustedes - Dijo Katy, observando a Alexis de reojo

- Bueno, parece que estos dos no les gusta mucho hablar no? - Rei dijo observando a Kai tambien..

- Si, que te parece si los dejamos solos, vamos por un helado - Dijo muy sonriente Katy

- Ok vamonos - Dijo Rei tomando la mano de Katy y sacandola de ahi

- Adios Alexis - Dijo Katy dandole una sonrisa a su amiga mientras ella solo asentia..

- Crees que haya estado bien que los hayamos dejado solos? - Pregunto Rei

- Tu amigo muerde? - Dijo Katy

- Jajaja, no.. tu amiga? - Pregunto Rei

- Tampoco, ves? estaran bien!.. - Dijo Katy con una enorme sonrisa que enamoraria a cualquiera

- He.. este.. esta.. bien - Dijo Rei totalmente rojo y perdido en los ojos de Katy

**Lejos de Katy y Rei, estaban Alexis y Kai que no se dirigian siquiera las miradas hasta que Alexis dijo algo..**

- Mmm, hey.. me voy a ir, le puedes decir a Katy que me alcance despues? gracias - Decia Alexis mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

- Quien dijo que te podias ir? - Dijo Kai tomando de su muñeca y jalandola hacia el.. teniendo muy pocos cm de distancia

- Que.. que te pasa? - Dijo Alexis.. evadiendo su mirada que.. ella no sabia porque pero la ponia de nervios

- Nerviosa? - Dijo Kai jugando un poco con ella

- Ja, no digas cosas que no y sueltame.. que quieres? - Dijo Alexis poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos

- Respuestas - Contesto Kai separandose aun mas, a el tambien le ponia de nervios la presencia de esa muchacha

- Y cual es la pregunta? y si no te molesta.. me podrias soltar la muñeca? me estas lastimando - Dijo Alexis

- Lo siento - Contesto Kai aflojando el agarre.. pero sin soltarla - Pero no te voy a soltar, no quiero que salgas huyendo

- Mmmm.. pregunta.. - Dijo Alexis un poco incomoda por el roce de su piel con la de Kai

- Por que estan aqui? - Pregunto Kai

- Venimos a ver a Hillary - Contesto ella enseguida

- No, realmente.. que hacen aqui? - Volvio a preguntar Kai

- Que insistente, supongo que.. venimos a protegerlos - Contesto Alexis

- De que? - De nuevo Kai

- Creo que.. se daran cuenta tarde o temprano.. pero, antes de contestar todas sus preguntas.. creo que es mejor que las 4 nos enfrentemos a ustedes 4.. - Dijo Alexis

- Ustedes.. 4?, ustedes solo son 3 - Dijo Kai

- No.. somos 4.. ustedes solo nos conocen a 3 de nosotras - Contesto enseguida Alexis

- Por que quieren pelear con nosotros si nos quieren proteger? - Pregunto Kai

- Que pregunton saliste.. porque la unica manera de protegerlos es ganandoles - Contesto Alexis

- Pero.. - No pudo terminar de decir nada ya que unos dedos se pusieron sobre su boca

- Basta de preguntas - Ella lo miraba decidida, mientras el se perdia en sus ojos color miel - sera mejor que me valla, por favor dile a Katy que la espero en el hotel, si?

- Por que haces esto? - Pregunto Kai retirando la mano de Alexis para enlazarla con la suya

- Yo.. yo.. - Alexis estaba demasiado nerviosa y se mostraban unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse - no lo se

- No lo sabes? - Dijo Kai, un poco ansioso y extra ado por una lagrima que caia sobre la mejilla de aquella hermosa chica, su cabello volaba al ritmo de el aire que corria, el sol se iba escondiendo y eso hacia que la chica se viera aun mas hermosa

- Yo.. yo me tengo que ir.. - Dijo Alexis soltando su mano que estaba enlazada con la de Kai y hechando a correr salio de ahi

- "Por que hice todo eso?, por que senti que no podia dejarla ir?, por que me preocupe por ella?, por que se me hace conocida?, demonios que molesto es todo esto" - Pensaba Kai mientras iba hacia donde estaba su amigo y Katy

- "Es un idiota, por que demonios me tomo de la mano asi?, por que demonios!? odio sentirme asi, lo odio muchoo" - Pensaba Alexis mientras iba corriendo y unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que ella lo pudiera evitar

En una heladeria Rei y Katy estaban muy agusto charlando mientras Rei recuerda, que tiene que hacerle preguntas a Katy

- Hee.. Katy, ya se que ni al tema, pero.. por que estan aqui? - Pregunto Rei

- Porque venimos ver a Hillary - Contesto enseguida Katy

- Nada mas es por eso? - Volvio a Preguntar Rei, el sabia que esa no era la razon

- Por que tantas preguntas? - Dijo Katy

- Curiosidad - Mintio Rei

- Supongo que ya vieron los videos del Señor Dickenson - Dijo Katy con un poco de ironia en su voz

- Como.. - Rei no pudo terminar la frase

- .. lo se? - Dijo Katy mientras Rei solo afirmaba - Porque nosotras le dijimos al Señor Dickenson que les mostrara ese video.. - Concluyo Katy

- Por que? - Pregunto de nuevo Rei

- Porque.. nuestro deber es vencerlos, antes de que alguien mas lo haga - Dijo Katy sonriendole a Rei

- Q..que? - Dijo Rei

- Rei, te prometo que unos dias todo lo van a entender, mientras tanto.. tienes que confiar en mi.. ok? - Dijo Katy acariciando su mejilla

- Ok, confio en ti.. - Le contesto Rei, viendola de una manera tan tonta..

- Me encantan tus ojos Rei.. - Dijo Katy acercandose hacia el

- He?.. este tu tambien, digo.. tus ojos tambien.. - Contesto Rei totalmente atontado por la poca distancia que habia entre sus rostros..

- No es por interrumpirlos pero me quede sin "cita" - Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que los dos voltearan, era Kai

- Kai, pero.. donde esta? - Dijo Katy

- Se fue, dijo que te dijera que la alcanzaras despues - Contesto Kai

- Oh.. ya veo.. supongo que te lo dijo no? - Katy pregunto y Kai solo afirmo con la cabeza - Ya veo.. por eso debe de haber.. bueno, me tengo que ir.. Rei, nos vemos despues?

- Claro.. nos vemos despues Katy - Contesto Rei con una enorme sonrisa dedicada solamente para ella..

- Adios Kai.. adios Rei - Dijo Katy mientras delicadamente besaba la mejilla de rei

- He.. he ad..ios - Dijo Rei mientras con una mano tocaba su mejilla

- Ya se fue, a quien le dices adios? - Pregunta Kai

- Kai.. oh hermano, disculpa.. esque.. bueno tu sabes esto, y aquello y .. - Dijo Rei, recordando lo que Katy habia comentado hace un rato - que te dijo Alexis?

- Que, ellas estaban aqui para, luchar contra nosotros pero al mismo tiempo estaba aqui para protegernos.. - Dijo Kai

- Protegernos?, de que? - Pregunto Rei

- No me quizo decir, simplemente.. me dijo que dentro de poco nos dariamos cuenta de eso - Contesto Kai

- Ya veo, bueno.. a mi tambien me dijo algo parecido, pero me pidio que tuviera confianza en ellas - Dijo Rei

- Si, algo parecido me dijo la niña esa - Contesto Kai

- Claro, la niña esa.. como no.. bueno, sera mejor que regresemos no? - Dijo Rei

- Tienes razon, vamonos - Dijo Kai

**En el departamento, Alexis ya habia llegado y se habia encerrado en su cuarto..**

- Alex, vamos preciosa abrenos la puerta.. por favor Alexis abre.. - Jennifer estaba afuera de su habitacion intentando convencerla de que saliera

- Que pasa? - Pregunto Katy que entraba al cuarto hacia Hillary y Jennifer

- Alex, bueno ella.. llego llorando y se encerro, que paso alla afuera Katy? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Alexis, bueno.. creo que le dijo a Kai el porque estabamos aqui.. - Dijo Katy

- Por que estan aqui?, no entiendo nada.. - Dijo Hillary

- Creo que tenemos que hablar corazon.. vamos para tu cuarto - Dijo Katy mientras tomaba de la mano a Hillary - ..te la dejo a ti Jen..

- Ok.. ve - Asintio Jennifer

**En un cuarto un poco separado de la gran sala que tenia la suite, estaban Katy y Hillary, Katy le explicaba a Hillary que hacian ellas ahi, y porque tenian que luchar contra los bladebreakers, le dijo que dentro de poco se intentarian acercar a ellos, mientras que ella simplemente dijo que ella no permitiria, que nadie se le acercara a Tyson..**

Mientras que en la sala estaba Jennifer sentada recargada en la puerta del cuarto de Alexis

- Vamos Alexis abr.. - Dijo Jennifer pero se quedo callada cuando callo de espaldas y Alexis la miraba desde arriba

- Entra.. - Fue todo lo que dijo Alexis y regreso a su cuarto..

- Ok, que te paso? - Dijo Jennifer cerrando la puerta tras ella..

- El apellido.. Hiwatari, no te suena? - Dijo Alexis viendo por una ventana

- Hiwatari, Hiwatari.. Hiwa.. Oh demonios, Nick? - Pregunto Jennifer

- No.. me parece que.. su primo, Kai Hiwatari - Contesto Alexis sin dejar de observar atraves de la ventana

- Su primo, ya veo.. que gracioso no? que su primo quiera.. - Jennifer no pudo concluir ya que Alexis la interrumpio

- Callate.. ni se te ocurre decirlo.. yo.. yo no dejare que a nadie le pase nada.. ya no, no por culpa de el.. - Dijo Alexis trayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas

- Oh no amor.. tu sabes que lo que paso con Nick no es tu culpa.. el simplemente - Jennifer no sabia como terminar..

- El simplemente me uso y se acabo.. no quiero seguir hablando de.. el, asi que, sera mejor que le des esto a Hillary y le ense es su nuevo lanzador - Jennifer extendio la mano, para que Alexis pusiera el peque o beyblade color rosa

- Ok, pero Alexis, tu.. estas bien?, es decir, tu sabes no? - Dijo Jennifer

- Claro, lo se.. no fue mi culpa, pero apesar de todo eso.. yo, me siento tan.. culpable - Dijo Alexis

- Calma, todo estara bien.. mientras tanto, me parece que Kai no es en nada parecido a Nick, y creo que eso tu lo sabes, se ve.. el simple hecho de ver su mirada, lo notas - Dijo Jennifer

- Mmm.. lo se.. pero, al final de cuenta es.. - Dijo Alexis

- Un Hiwatari.. - Concluyo Jennifer

- Asi es.. me dare un baño.. cualquier cosa, me ire a dormir temprano.. esta bien? - Dijo Alexis

- Claro.. mañana sera un dia diferente, no te preocupes.. - Contesto Jennifer

- Ok.. y Jen.. gracias - Dijo Alexis con una sonrisa en su rostro

- De nada, para eso estoy.. no? - Dijo Jennifer

- Gracias.. - Contesto Alexis

**En casa de Tyson los chicos ya habian llegado y les estaban explicando todo lo uqe les habia pasado con las chicas, ellos no podian creer que ellas mismas hayan pedido que vieran esos videos, o menos aun, que hubiera una cuarta integrante..**

- Asi que, eso es - Dijo Max

- Si, pero.. quien es la 4? - Pregunto Tyson

- Eso no lo dijo.. - Dijo Kai

- Pero si de algo debemos de estar seguros chicos, es de que.. - Dijo Rei

- Ellas nos atacaran y de ahi.. nos protegeran? - Pregunto Kenny

- Algo asi, creo que.. quieren probarnos, que son capaces de protegernos, y de vencernos - Dijo Kai

- Creo que.. debemos de hablar con ellas - Dijo Kenny

- Creeme jefe, ellas nos vendran a retar.. lo presiento, y creo que.. Hillary estara de su lado - Dijo Tyson un poco triste

- Bueno, son sus amigas.. no se que mas decirte Tyson, aun asi creo que no estara de ningun lado - Dijo Rei

- "Yo no estaria tan seguro" - Pensaba Kai


	7. Un beso

**En el hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas, ellas guardaban sus cosas para irse al departamento que el padre de Alexis les habia comprado**

- Deberias de considerar venir a vivir con nosotras Hil, no tendrias que poner nada y lo sabes.. - Dijo Jennifer guardando todas sus cosas en su maleta

- Lo se Jen, pero sabes?.. no puedo dejar a mis papas, al menos no ahora - Contesto Hillary ayudandole a cerrar su maleta..

- Lo se, lo se.. hay que esperar ya ya ya.. - Contesto Jennifer

- Pero sabes que siempre estare ahi, solo que no sera oficial ok? - Dijo Hillary gui andole un ojo a su amiga

- Bieeeeeeeeen!!! pff.. por fin cerro - Dijo Jennifer

Entrando por la puerta Alexis.. - Bien, lista Jen?

- Si!.. todo listo, y Katy? - pregunto Jennifer

- Crei que estaba aqui, pero ya veo que no.. no lo se, su maleta ya esta lista y no hay nada en ningun cajon - Dijo Alexis casi como pensando para ella misma

- Que raro.. crees que haya?.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Lo mas seguro esque haya ido a ver a Rei, demosle tiempo a que regrese - Dijo Alexis saliendo por la puerta..

- Viste eso? - Dijo Jennifer

- Si - Dijo Hillary

- Ok, eso si que fue raro.. creo que tendremos que hacer que salga mas veces con el chico bicolor - Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa

- Claro, Kai.. jaja - Dijo Hillary

**Alexis estaba en su habitacion acostada en la cama con su iPod, mientras sonaba en sus oidos una cancion que le traia muchos recuerdos, mientras ella la tarareaba no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado hace unos 2 años..**

**-FLASH'BACK-**

- Que no entiendes ya nada Alexis? - Decia una voz de un hombre

- Por que dices que ya no me quieres? Crei que teniamos algo especial, crei realmente que me.. - Decia Alexis

- Que no te das cuenta?.. Ilusa, nunca te quize, solo te use para que me enseñaras todo acerca del beyblade, y ahora soy mucho mejor que tu.. eres una perdedora, como podria yo.. amar y mucho menos.. casarme con alguien como tu?.. una perdedora y estupida.. - Decia de nuevo esa voz desconocida

- Por.. por que eres tan cruel conmigo? - Decia Alexis de rodillas llorando

- Bueno eres taradita o no me entiendes?.. N O T E Q U I E R O ! - Decia de nuevo la voz

- Pero.. - Alexis iba a decir otra cosa pero una bofetada hizo que callera inconciente en el suelo..

**-FIN DEL FLASH'BACK-**

- Lo odio.. - Decia una Alexis que estaba acostada en su cama mientras unas lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas..

**En la casa de Tyson estaban todos los bladebreakers pero salieron al patio ya que escucharon un sonido extraño..**

- Estoy seguro que escuche algo - Decia Rei mientras buscaba..

- En serio? yo tambien.. - Dijo la voz de una mujer que caia por una de las ramas de un gran arbol

- Que demo..? Katy!!.. eres tu.. qu...quu... haces aqui? digo no esque no me guste tenerte aqui.. pero dime.. que te trae por aqui - Pregunto Rei, un poco rojo del rostro..

- Hay que lindo te ves asi Rei!!!!.. bueno, vine aqui para hablar contigo.. sobre la 4 integrante de las Angels - Dijo Katy removiendo su sonrisa del rostro para ponerse seria..

- Claro vamos adentro.. - Dijo Rei

- No.. quiero que sea.. asolas, crees que se pueda?.. - Dijo Katy

- Ok, les dire a los chicos que saldre.. esperame afuera para que no te vean - Le dijo Rei

- Ok, te veo afuera.. - Contesto Katy subiendo por el arbol de nuevo

Kai llega a donde esta Rei y le pregunta.. - Viste algo?

- He?.. no.. voy a salir un momento.. necesito tomar aire.. quieres algo? - Pregunto Rei

- No.. estas bien? - Pregunto Kai

- Si, no te preocupes.. ahora vengo Kai - Dijo Rei saliendo de la casa de Tyson

- Ok - Contesto Kai

**Afuera de la casa de Tyson estaba Katy esperando a que Rei saliera..**

- "Ojala que todo salga iben" - pensaba Katy

- Ya vine - Dijo Rei sacando de sus pensamientos a Katy

- He?.. este si.. te parece bien si vamos a caminar? - Pregunto Katy un poco cabizbaja

- Claro.. pero dime algo antes.. - Dijo Rei

- Dime - Dijo Katy finjiendo una sonrisa

- Que tienes? - Pregunto Rei serio

- Por que lo dices? - Contesto Katy

- Porque no estas sonriendo, porque tu mirada se ve triste.. porque tus acciones no son las tuyas normales.. y porque.. me veniste a ver, que pasa? - Dijo Rei acercandose a ella..

- No..no entiendo lo que dices Rei.. - Dijo Katy que se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido a la proximidad del chico

- No.. me gusta verte asi.. triste.. que pasa? - Pregunto Rei.. que ya tenia a Katy encerrada entre sus brazos y ella pegada a la pared..

- Bu..bueno.. este solo que no quiero q.. - Katy no pudo terminar porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos tiernamente.. aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar ese beso la habia sacado de todo nerviosismo.. de todo mal que tenia en su cabeza.. de cualquier otra cosa, ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

**Lo que empezo como un beso tierno proximamente se habia convertido en un beso salvaje y apasionado.. Rei abrazo la cintura de Katy dejando 0cm entre ellos, Katy paso sus brazos por el cuello de Rei atrayendolo mas hacia el.. cuando por fin se despegaron..**

- Loo.. lo siento me deje.. - Rei, unos dedos se pusieron sobre sus labios, siguiendo el contorno de estos

- Gracias.. - Dijo Katy que ya estaba tranquila

- Gracias.. por que? - Pregunto Rei aun sin soltar a Katy

- Por a ver aparecido en mi vida cuando crei que moriria.. - Contesto ella sonriendole con esa sonrisa que lo volvia loco..

**El silencio los reino, mientras ellos lo unico que hacian eran verse a los ojos, mientras se perdian en ellos..**

- Que.. me tenias que decir? - Pregunto Rei

- Claro.. lo habia olvidado - Respondio Katy poniendose totalmente roja del rostro

- Vamos a un lugar mas privado? - Dijo Rei con una sonrisa..

- Creo que.. ya lo volvimos privado, pero.. tienes razon, ven acompañame.. - Dijo Katy tomando de la mano a Rei y llevandolo a un lugar lejos de la casa de Tyson

**Mientras tanto adentro de la casa de Tyson**

- Que paso Kai? - Pregunto Tyson..

- No era nada - Mintio Kai

- Y Rei? - Pregunto Max

- Dijo que tenia que salir, que ahora regresaba - Contesto Kai

- Y lo dejaste ir solo? - Pregunto Kenny

- Ya no es un niño, aparte.. que le puede pasar? - Dijo Kai

- Bueno.. esas niñas quieren pelear contra nosotros, que le va a pasar? - Dijo Tyson

- Nada.. ademas, creanme cuando les digo que.. no esta solo - Contesto Kai abandonando la habitacion

- "A que se habra referido Kai cuando dijo que Rei, no estaba solo? sera que.. estaba con Katy" - Pensaba Max mientras sonreia

**En el hotel de las Angels..**

- Ya se tardo no crees Alex? - Dijo Jennifer entrando a la habitacion de Alexis

- Si, tienes razon.. vamonos nosotras y que ella nos alcance en el departamento - Dijo Alexis

- Ok.. - Contesto Jennifer

**Con Katy y Rei**

- Y bien?.. dime, que era eso? - Dijo Rei sentandose en una banca

- Bueno Rei, como sabras.. bueno.. nosotras, estamos aqui con un solo proposito el cual es.. protegerlos.. apesar de que digas que no conoces a la 4 Angel.. creo que, ella esta mas cerca de ti que lo que crees - Dijo Katy

- A que te refieres? ya la conocemos? - Pregunto Rei jugando con los dedos de Katy que aun los tenia entre sus manos

- Asi es.. y ella.. es mas fuerte de lo que tu crees, me atreveria a decir que ella.. es mas fuerte que tu y yo - Dijo Katy con una mirada perdida..

- Ya veo.. - Dijo Rei

- Rei, ese chico.. Kenny.. bueno, nosotras.. tambien tenemos una Angel, que cumple la misma funcion que Kenny.. ella nos puso a un beyluchador a cada una de nosotras y bueno.. el contricante de la 4 Angel.. es Tyson - Dijo Katy

- Y tu? - pregunto Rei

- No estamos hablando de mi Rei.. - Contesto enseguida Katy

- No lo sabes? - Pregunto Rei

- No, aun no.. ella, bueno ella no a llegado aun.. pero llega en unas horas creo yo.. Rei, prometeme que de ahora en mas.. no aceptaras ninguna beybatalla - Dijo Katy sin poder mirar a los ojos a Rei.. - A excepcion de la mia

- Por.. que? - Pregunto Rei

- Porque.. no quiero que te quiten a Drigger.. - Contesto enseguida

- Bueno.. supongo que.. me lo explicaras despues eso.. no? - Pregunto Rei

- Asi es.. confia en mi, si? - Dijo Katy por fin mirando los ojos de Rei y perdiendose en ellos..

- Confio en ti.. - Dijo Rei posando sus labios nuevamente sobre los de la chica dandole un dulce beso..

- Wow.. me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a eso - Dijo Katy bastante sonrojada..

- He?.. jeje, vamonos - Dijo Rei ayudandola a pararse y salir de ese pequeño parque..

**En el departamento de las chicas..**

- Wow es enorme este departamento, es muy bonito Alexis, tu papa se lucio - Decia Hillary mientras veia todo..

**El departamento era espacioso y tenia mucha luz, por un lado estaba la cocina que tenia una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la sala, la cual tenia dos asientos color morados, una alfombra blanca y una pantalla de plasma con 4 bocinas, mas atras habia un pasillo en el cual habia 5 puertas, las cuales eran las habitaciones**..

- Si, supongo que si.. - Decia Alexis revisando todas las habitaciones

- Y.. bien, por que son 5 habitaciones? - Pregunto Hillary

- Creiamos que te vendrias a vivir con nosotras, pero ya vimos que no.. - Dijo Jennifer mientras metia sus cosas a su habitacion

- Oh.. ya veo, chicas ustedes saben que - Hillary

- Hil!.. no te preocupes!.. lo usaremos de algo, tu tranquila ok? - decia Jennifer mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga

- Lo se, pero ustedes solo son 3 y son 5 habitaciones que haran con tantas habitaciones libres - Pregunto Hillary

- De echo Hil.. somos 4 - Dijo Alexis

- Como? - Pregunto Hillary que no entendia nada

- Te acuerdas de.. Selena? - Pregunto Alexis

- Selena, selena.. selena.. no - Dijo Hillary

- Claro.. ella se fue muy chica de donde viviamos Alex, como se va a acordar de ella.. aparte Sele cambio muchisimo, en este año.. y bueno obvio no se acordaria.. igual creo que si la vieras te acordarias de ella - Dijo Jennifer

- Bueno, pero ella.. no entiendo, crei que seriamos nosotras 4 quienes cuidariamos de los bladebreakers - Dijo Hillary aun sin entender nada

- Ella cumple la misma funcion con nosotras.. que cumple Kenny en los bladebreakers - Dijo Alexis mientras tomaba unas llaves y abria la puerta del departamento - Ahora vengo, ire a buscarla al aeropuerta, ustedes acomoden sus cosas.. y llamenle a Katy

- Ok, nos vemos! - Dijo Jennifer dandole una sonrisa

- Ella.. es.. buena? - Pregunto Hillary

- Claro!, es la mejor.. pero, no le pongas a jugar al beyblade porque.. no es la mejor jajaja, creo que es la mejor con los datos y armandolos.. solo eso - Dijo Jennifer sonriendo

- Ah.. fiuuu.. ya veo, eso es bueno, crei que me quitaria mi puesto - Dijo Hillary

- Heey!.. no, nadie te quitara tu puesto ok?.. - Decia Jennifer mientras sacaba sus cosas de la maleta

- Ok ok, lo se.. bieen.. te ayudo? - Dijo Hillary mientras ayudaba a doblar la ropa a Jennifer

- Claro!, recuerda que odio doblar ropa - Decia Jennifer mientras abria su closet..

- Valla, tu habitacion es bastante.. amplia, y ni se diga de tu closet - Decia Hillary mientras observaba la habitacion a la chica de los ojos grisaseos..

La habitacion era amplia, y tenia una ventana bastante grande, tenia baño propio.. y una cama matrimonial em medio de la habitacion, en una esquina tenia una pequeña bocina para su iPod y en la otra un tocador con muchos perfumes, y colgada de la pared, una pantalla plasma con un pequeño DVD..

- Si, mi tio se lucio realmente - Decia Jennifer

- Claro.. aun no puedo creer que el padre de Alexis sea tu tio.. - Decia Hillary riendo

- Si, que cosas.. bueno, sigamos - Dijo Jennifer

Mientras tanto Alexis iba manejando hacia el aeropuerto.. (Un Audi TT)

- "Bien ya llegue.. por donde llegara Sele" - Pensaba Alexis mientras veia las pantallas del gran aeropuerto..

- ALEEX! - Se escucho desde el otro lado del aeropuerto..

**Alexis volteo y se encontro con Selena, una chica bajita, de cuerpo atletico.. ojos color azul, su cabello pelirrojo hacia gran contraste con sus ojos y su piel blanca como la nieve..**

- Selena!.. como estas? - Dijo Alexis mientras abrazaba a la pequeña

- Excelente, que no me ves amiga? Jaja - Dijo Selena mientras se separaba de ella..

- Claro, tu siempre bien.. bueno, nos vamos? las chicas ya estan en el departamento y tu cuarto ya esta listo - Dijo Alexis

- Ok, ok.. solo espero que no me hayan dejado el mas horrendo - Decia Selena mientras recogia sus maletas del piso

- Juralo que si - Dijo Alexis mientras le ayudaba y le sonreia

- Bueno, conociendolas.. jaja - Dijo Selena mientras reia

- No te preocupes para evitarnos eso, todos los cuartos mi papa los amueblo igual, incluso a uno lo mando hacer igual que los demas.. - Dijo Alexis

- Perfecto.. y, dime, como van las cosas con los bladebreakers? - Pregunto Selena cambiando su rostro de una sonrisa hasta tornarse serio

- Bueno.. que te puedo decir, Jennifer y Katy.. ya se enamoraron - Dijo Alexis

- Claro.. solo ellas, tu?.. es decir tienes cierta debilidad por los Hiwatari - Dijo Selena con un tono burlon en su voz

- Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo.. - Dijo Alexis mientras abria la puerta de atras de su pequeñ o auto

- Mmm.. ok, yo solo decia.. espero que, sea verdad, ya que el.. es el capitan, y tu siendo capitana, bueno ya sabes - Dijo Selena

- Lo se, me toca cuidar de el.. lo se, no te preocupes.. estare bien - Dijo Alexis mientras encendia el auto

- Ok, ok.. bueno, y con quien dices que sale Katy y Jen? - Dijo Selena

**En casa de Tyson..**

- Chicos les tengo que decir algo de suma importancia, alguien me vino a advertir algo - Dijo Rei

- Quien? que cosa? - Preguntaron todo

- Que.. la 4 Angel luchara contra Tyson.. - Dijo Rei

- Rei.. esa fuente, es Katy no? - Pregunto Kai

- He?.. bueno si Kai pero ell.. - Rei no pudo terminar de hablar

- No te das cuenta?.. ella nos quiere vencer, por lo tanto hara lo que sea para que nos despistemos, igual nos entrenaremos pero no le haremos caso a lo que nos diga - Dijo Kai saliendo de esa habitacion y saliendo a caminar..

**De regreso al departamento con Jennifer y Hillary**

- Bien Hil, ya que seras de nuevo una Angel, sera mejor que te de una arregladita - Dijo Jennifer sacando una pequeña maleta con muchas cosas de belleza

- Que?, no yo estoy bien asi.. es decir siempre he tenido el mismo peinado y lo sabes! - Decia Hillary

- Por eso mismo, tu no te preocupes y confia en mi.. soy buena en esto, asi que tranquila - Dijo Jennifer mientras sentaba en una silla enfrente de un gran espejo a su amiga mientras empezaba a cepillarle el cabello

- Ok, ok.. estoy en tus manos - Dijo Hillary pensando.. - "Espero no arrepentirme de esto"

**En el auto con Alexis y Selena**

- Ya veo.. asi que, Rei y Katy.. y Jennifer y Max.. que me dices de la angel nueva? - Pregunto Selena

- Tyson.. - Dijo Alexis

- Ya veo.. jajaja, esto sera demasiado dificil, pero bueno.. supongo que el señor Dickenson sabe lo que hace.. por ahora solo queda esperar que ellos.. no se aparezcan.. - Dijo Selena

- Esperemos.. si no.. no se que pasaria - Dijo Alexis

- Pasaria que tendrian que ense arle a los bladebreakers a subir su nivel - Contesto como para si misma Selena

- Tienes razon, pero tu sabes que el entrenamiento es muy duro y no se si ellos puedan resistirlo - Dijo Alexis

- Siento.. que si lo pueden resistir, solo tienen que ser fuertes.. bastante fuertes y no dejarse llevar por nada, asi de facil.. - Contesto Selena

- Tal vez.. ellos no deberian de estar con ellas - Dijo Alexis

- No.. si te pones a pensar, eso es lo mejor.. porque asi ellas, no dejaran que absolutamente nada ni nadie los toque.. me explico? - Dijo Selena

- Creo.. realmente no estoy segura - Contesto Alexis

- Sabes?.. tal vez sea hora de dejarlo ir Alex - Dijo Selana girando su rostro hacia Alexis

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo he intentado.. pero, simplemente no puedo.. el, bueno, tu sabes lo que el fue para mi asi como asi no puedo dejarlo pasar, yo.. - Decia Alexis

- Tu no puedes olvidarlo - Concluyo Selena

- Algo asi - Dijo Alexis

- No puedes, o no quieres? - Pregunto Selena

- Tal vez.. un poco de las dos - Dijo Alexis estacionando el vehiculo afuera del departamento

- Bien.. ok, dejaremos esta conversacion para despues - Dijo sonriente Selena

- Si, te quiero presentar a Hillary - Dijo Alexis

- Ya la conozco - Se apresuro Selena

- Lo se, pero ella dice que no te recuerda - Dijo sonriendo un poco Alexis

- Dios, que niña.. lo despistada ni con los años se le a ido - Dijo Selena devolviendole la sonrisa a su amiga

**En un parque Kai estaba caminando y pensando porque no podia dejar de pensar en Alex..**

- "Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, por que tengo una peque a necesidad de verte y estar a tu lado? por que?" - Pensaba Kai hasta que un beyblade se poso en frente de el - Que demonios? - Dijo Kai un poco extrañado por el beyblade..

- Hola.. "primito" - Dijo la voz de un muchacho de unos 19 años de edad, alto bronceado, cabello castaño y unos ojos color cafe obscuro..

- Tu.. que haces aqui? - Pregunto Kai un poco molesto

- Valla, que modales los tuyos Kai, porque no le das un abrazo a tu primito favorito? - Dijo el chico acercandosele

- No te me acerques! - Grito Kai

- Por que primito? - Pregunto el chico

- Alejate.. - Contesto Kai

**En el departamento de las chicas, Selena y Hillary ya se habian visto y Hillary por fin se habia acordado de ella..**

- Ire a comprar unas cosas, ahora vuelvo.. quieren algo? - Pregunto Alexis

- Si!, compra cafe y unos cigarros - Dijo Selena

- Valla Selena, fumas? - Pregunto Hillary

- No tiene mucho, realmente saca el estress y me ayuda a mantenerme despierta.. ya sabes - Dijo Selena sonriente y sacando dinero de su bolso

- Ok.. ya dejalo regresando me lo das.. ahora vuelvo - Dijo Alexis saliendo por la puerta

**De nuevo en el parquesito con Kai y el chico desconocido ..**

- Vamos Kai, saca tu beyblade, me debes una batalla.. - Decia el muchacho

- Yo no te debo nada.. - Dijo Kai cruzandose de brazos

- Entonces la estas rechazando?.. el gran Kai esta rechazando una beybatalla - Dijo el muchacho, sabia donde darle a Kai

- No digas estupideces, simplemente no se me pega la gana luchar contigo ahora.. - Dijo Kai

- Claro.. claro.. - Decia el muchacho

- Vete de aqui Nick.. - Sono una voz femenina, Kai sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz..

- Oh.. mi preciosa y hermosa Alexis, valla.. los años te han sentado bien, de echo demasiado bien - En un segundo Nick ya estaba cerca de ella y acariciandole el rostro - No tienes idea de cuanto te he extra ado..

- Claro, no me digas.. - Dijo Alexis quitando la mano de Nick de un golpe - Como esta Sam?

- Ella esta perfecta.. pero no tanto como tu mi amor - Decia Nick mientras se intentaba acercar mas a ella..

- Alejate de ella - Dijo Kai tomando por el hombro a Nick

- Jajaja.. ya veo Alexis.. tienes debilidad por los Hiwatari no - Nick la veia directamente a los ojos mientras Alexis solo volteaba la cara - Bueno, por ahora me ire.. pero Kai - Volteo a verlo - me debes una batalla, y por cierto.. ella es una chica dificil, puedes aprovecharte de ella para que te enseñe un poco de lo que sab.. - Una bofetada de parte de Alexis hacia Nick

- Eres un idiota!!!!.. como te atreves siquiera a volver a decirlo, vete de aqui ya, nada tienes que hacer aqui! - Gritaba Alexis

- Claro.. nos vemos despues primito.. - Se giro hacia Alexis jalandola del cabello - Mientras.. tu, me la debes - Nick se fue no sin antes tirar a Alexis al piso..

**Cuando Nick se fue, Kai no podia dejar de ver a Alexis, tirada en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos.. realmente Kai no podia verla asi..**

- Estas bien? - Dijo Kai arrodillandose junto a ella..

- Que?.. - Dijo Alexis limpiandose las lagrimas.. - Si..

- No te ves muy bien - Le dijo Kai mientras limpiaba una lagrima con su dedo..

- Claro.. - Dijo Alexis desviando la mirada de la de Kai.. no queria perderse en sus ojos.. no ahora

- Por que le dijiste que se fuera? por que me dijo todo eso? - Pregunto Kai ayudandola a levantarse

- Por.. por.. porque es la verdad - Dijo Alexis volteandose para irse pero una mano tomo su muñeca y la giro hacia el..

**En unos momentos Alexis y Kai estaban muy cerca.. podian sentir su respiracion, incluso Alexis podia sentir el corazon de Kai, que latia muy fuerte, eso la hizo sentir mas nerviosa aun..**

- No lo creo - Dijo Kai retirando un mechon de cabello que tenia en el rostro Alexis

- Tu que sabes?, no sabes quien soy.. ni mi pasado ni nada.. como estas tan seguro? - Pregunto Alexis extrañada por la actitud del chico

- Porque.. los ojos de una persona son ventanas a sus almas - Contesto Kai, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de la chica

- Q..que haces? - Dijo Alexis totalmente roja debido a su proximidad..

- Lo siento.. - Kai se alejo de ella pero aun sin soltarla - Creo que me debes respuestas no crees?

- Todo a su debido tiempo.. Kai - Dijo Alexis

- Valla.. - Contesto Kai

- Valla que? - Pregunto Alexis..

- Creo que es la primera vez que me dices Kai - Dijo Kai

- Supongo.. me tengo que ir, me mandaron a buscar unas cosas y no las he comprado - Dijo Alexis

- Cuando me las daras? - Pregunto Kai

- Las respuestas? - Pregunto Alexis, a lo que Kai solo asintio con la cabeza - Supongo que, en la semana todo se ira revelando..

- Esperare esas respuestas, pero solo de ti - Dijo Kai

- Q..que?.. O..ok mm.. Adios Kai - Dijo Alexis soltandose de Kai y saliendo de ahi..


	8. Encuentro desafortunado

En el departamento de las chicas estaban: Selena, Hillary y Jennifer..

- Como que.. Alexis ya se tardo y Katy nada mas no llega - Dice Hillary mientras ve como Jennifer le corta el cabello

- Si, claro.. quedate quieta y tranquila si no quieres que me salga peor - Dice Jennifer mientras ahoga una risa

- Hey.. como que peor? - Dice Hillary mirandola con ojos asesinos

- Oyeeeee!.. es solo una broma tranquila - Le contesta Jennifer gui andole un ojo

- Sabes Jen? - Dice Selena y Jennifer voltea - Tiene razon Hillary.. porque se estaran tardando tan.. - Se escucha como si abrieran una puerta

- Ya llegue ya no se preocupen - Dice Katy desde la cocina - Tengo hambre no hay nada de comer?

- Que ya no me conoces? - Dice Selena recargada desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

- SELE!!! - Grita Katy mientras la abraza - Cuando llegaste?.. oh que gusto tenerte aqui!.. pareciera que fue hace.. un a o justo no? - Dice Katy separandose de su amiga

- Si, justo un a o.. pero.. ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo que paso en ese a o, ahora solo hay que esperar a que regrese Alexis - Decia Selena

- Como que a que regrese? - Pregunta Katy

- Si, salio a comprar unas cosas y aun no regresa - Contesta Selena

- Que.. raro - Dice Katy

- Si pero ya no a de.. - Justo cuando Selena decia esto se abre una puerta y Alexis entra y se va directo hacia su cuarto.. pero sus amigas se dan cuenta de las lagrimas en los ojos de Alexis

- Viste.. - Dice Katy

- Si.. si vi.. sera mejor que valla a hablar con ella - Dijo Selena llendo hacia la habitacion de Alexis y toca a la puerta a la que solo suena un "entra" del otro lado de la puerta..

Entrando Alexis estaba sentada en la cama recargada en la cabezera con las piernas entre los brazos en su pecho..

- Estas bien? - Pregunta Selena sentandose en la cama cerca de ella

- Si.. supongo.. vi a.. Nick - Dice Alexis

- Ya veo, con razon.. estas.. bueno asi - Dice Selena

- Tan mal me veo? - Pregunta Alexis secando unas lagrimas de sus ojos

- De echo, no.. te ves mal.. pero no como otras veces, creo que ahora te duele menos verlo.. - Decia Selena

- No, no es eso.. - Dijo Alexis mirando hacia la ventana

- Entonces?.. que es? - Pregunta Selena

- Kai.. Kai, estaba ahi.. y.. me protegio despues.. - Dijo Alexis aun sin remover la mirada de la ventana..

- Kai.. Hiwatari? - Pregunta Selena algo extra ada

- Si.. tal vez.. no todos los Hiwatari sean iguales - Decia Alexis con una peque a sonrisa

- Esa sonrisa.. no me digas que.. - Selena se acerco al rostro de Alexis y ella solo volteo a verla y nego con la cabeza..

- No digas tonterias, simplemente.. me ayudo, me senti bien.. o bueno, en lo que cabe.. - Dijo Alexis mientras se paraba de su cama - Pero por ahora.. nada de lagrimas, la batalla se acerca y hay que crear un plan de ataque..

- Flaca, con quien estas hablando? soy Selena Wyatt, y ya lo tengo todo preparado! - Decia Selena

- Claro, lo olvidaba Srita. Wyat.. vamos a ver a Hillary, creo que Jennifer ya a de ver terminado - Dijo Alexis saliendo de su habitacion..

En casa de Tyson.. Rei se empezaba a preocupar por Kai asi que decidi ir a buscar a su amigo..

- "Por que Nick parecia conocerla?, Nick no parece la clase de chicos que se interesan por alguien tan.. hermosa e inteligente.. pero que estoy diciendo? todo esto seria aceptar que yo.." - Pensaba Kai

- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! - Grito una voz a sus espaldas

- Que?.. Ah Rei, eres tu.. - Dijo Kai

- Estas bien? - Pregunto Rei

- Si, por que lo preguntas? - Dijo Kai

- Bueno, te ves como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.. seguro que estas bien? - Volvio a preguntar Rei

- Mmm.. no se de que hablas, estoy bien.. pero, que haces aqui? - Pregunto Kai viendo a Rei

- Vine a buscarte y a decirte unas cosas que me dijo Katy y aparte.. saque unas cuanas conclusiones y quiero que me digas si crees que son err neas o correctas - Dijo Rei

- Ya veo.. les dijiste a los demas? - Pregunto Kai

- No, no me parece combeniente - Dijo Rei poniendose serio

- Ja.. que extra o.. ok esta bien.. dime - Dijo Kai

En casa de Tyson..

- Para mi que Rei y Kai se fueron a ver a Katy y Alexis - Dijo Tyson cruzado de brazos

- Vamos Tyson, ellos tambien tienen vida.. - Dijo Max abrazandolo

- Si lo se, lo se.. pero de todas maneras, yoo.. - Dijo Tyson

- Extra as a Hillary? - Pregunto Max

- Si.. es decir, todos los dias la veia y ahora.. no se, es diferente y realmente me gustaria verla.. pero creo que no podremos estar igual hasta que termine.. todo esto con sus amigas de las beybatallas y todo eso - Dijo Tyson un poco melancoholico

- Valla Tyson, tienes sentimientos - Dijo Max riendo

- Callate.. - Dijo Tyson

- Callense los dos mejor.. - Dijo Kenny

- Jefe, que pasa? - Pregunto Max

- Ustedes estan jugando, estas chicas son realmente buenas, son excelentes diria yo.. y tienen muchas posibilidades de ganarles, pero aun asi ustedes estan por ahi como si no les importara que unas chicas vienieran y les ganaran - Dijo Kenny un poco molesto

- Vamos jefe.. tranquilo, sabes que hemos estado entrenando - Decia Tyson para tranquilizar un poco a Kenny

- Si, pero un es suficiente Tyson! si ellas siguen siendo igual de buenas que en campeonato como muestran los videos, les ganaran facilmente, ahora si ellas mejoraron, sera como quitarle un dulce a un ni o - Decia Kenny

- El jefe tiene razon Tyson, nisiquiera sabemos quien es la cuarta Angel.. no hay que confiarnos - Dijo Max

- Si tienes razon, por ahora.. donde estaran Kai y Rei? - Pregunto Tyson

- Tienes razon hace mucho que se fue Kai y Rei.. fue a buscarlo - Dijo Kenny

- Ya deben de venir chicos.. ire a hablar por telefono, quieres que le mande saludos a Hillary? - Pregunto Max hacia Tyson mirandolo con una mirada picara

- He?.. este.. si - Dijo Tyson totalmente sonrojado

A unas cuadras de la casa de Tyson, estaban Kai y Rei hablando sobre lo que Katy habia hablado con Rei, Kai estaba pensativo e intentaba armar un plan..

- Ya veo - Dijo Kai cuando finalmente habia terminado de hablar Rei

- Si.. no se que hacer, crees que sea combeniente decirle a Tyson? - Pregunto Rei

- Que le vas a decir? tus sospechas? realmente crees que Hillary sea la 4? - Dijo Kai

- Es una simple teoria, pero.. podria ser verdadera, al final de cuenta Hillary dijo que no le gustaba el beyblade, no que no lo sabia jugar - Dijo Rei

- Hasta cierto punto tienes razon.. pero, no lo podemos comprobar, pero.. mientras tanto, deberiamos de decirle simplemente a Tyson que su proxima contrincante sera dificil y que se tiene que preparar - Dijo Kai

- Crees que con eso este bien? - Pregunto Rei

- Al menos, por ahora.. sera mejor que regresemos - Dijo Kai

- Si esta bien, vamos - Concluyo Rei

En el departamento de las Angels..

Entrando en la habitacion de Jennifer - Wow Hillary.. se te ven bien esas extenciones - Dijo Selena sonriendoles

- Verdad que si? se le ven divinas - Dijo Jennifer que estaba muy feliz por haberle dado un camibio radical a su amiga

- Bueno ya.. yo quiero verme - Dijo Hillary

- No te has visto? - Pregunto Alexis recargada en el marco de la puerta - Agarrate porque estas realmente cambiada

- Tanto asi? - Pregunto Hillary posandose en frente de un espejo.. estaba tan camibada con su cabello largo un poco arriba de la cintura se veia realmente.. hermosa - Oh por dios! Jennifer! que me hiciste?

- Heeey! te ves bieen - Dijo Jennifer un poco indignada

- Lo se!.. me encanta!!!.. te quieroo! - Dijo Hillary abrazando a Jennifer

- Te ves bien - Dijo Alexis

- Opino lo mismo.. - Dijo Selena

- Bien, mucha belleza, es hora de hacer el plan de ataque, estan listas? - Pregunto Alexis

- SI! - Dijeron todas 


	9. La nota

**En casa de Tyson, Kai y Rei apenas llegaban..**

- Regresamos - Dijo Rei

- Donde estaban par de picaros? - Dijo Tyson

- Hablando - Contesto Kai

- Ah si?.. de que? - Pregunto Kenny

- Bueno ya saben de cosas - Dice Rei

- No les incumben, Rei los considera demasiado inmaduros para contarles sus cosas con Katy - Dijo Kai, cosa que hizo que Rei se pusiera totalmente rojo al recordar lo que habia pasado hace apenas unas horas

- QUE?! en serio Rei? - Dijo Tyson

- Que?.. no, no.. lo siento chicos, tiene razon Kai - Dijo Rei - Pero a todo esto, donde esta Max?

- Fue a hablar con Jennifer - Dijo Kenny

- Ya veo.. - Dijo Rei

**En una habitacion de la casa de Tyson, Max marcaba un numero..**

- Hola? - Sono la voz de una mujer del otro lado del telefono

- Necesito verte - Dijo Max

- Maxi? eres tu? que pasa? - Pregunto la voz

- Necesito verte.. si soy yo.. crees que puedas ahora? - Pregunto Max

- Claro.. nos vemos en.. el parque que esta cerca de casa de Tyson, te parece? - Contesto la voz

- Ok.. nos vemos ahi.. oye.. - Dijo Max

- Si?

- Ve sola.. - Concluyo Max y colgo..

**En el departamento de las chicas, Jennifer estaba extrañada por la manera en que Max habia cortado su comunicacion, tenia miedo de que Max ya supiera su mision, y no queria arruinar** **la apenas empezada relacion que tenia con Max..**

**De nuevo con los bladebreakers, Max ya habia regresado a donde estaban sus amigos**

- Que paso Max? - Pregunto Tyson..

- Nada, voy a salir - Dijo Max

- Valla, ahora todos salen menos nosotros dos - Dijo Tyson

- Tranquilo tigre, tal vez si te pusieras las pilas saldrias con Hillary pero pareciera que ni te importa - Dijo Rei en un tono burlon

- REEIII - Dijo enojado Tyson

- Tranquilo.. fue una simple broma - Dijo Rei

- Tiene razon Rei - Contesto Max con una sonrisa - Regreso en una hora

**En el departamento de las Angels..**

- Chicas ahora vuelvo.. - Dijo Jennifer

- A donde vas? - Pregunto Alexis recargada en el sofa..

- Bueno.. Max me hablo y ..

- No le puedes decir nada, ya saben suficiente.. por cierto, dile a Max que le entregue esto a Kai - Dijo Alexis entregandole un sobre a Jennifer

- Esto es..? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Ya lo veras.. tienes que poner fecha rapido.. - Dijo Alexis encendiendo el televisor

- Oh.. ya entiendo.. ok, bueno.. regreso en una hora - Dijo Jennifer saliendo del departamento

**En un parqueee..**

- "Para que me habra pedido Max que viniera?" - Pensaba Jennifer

- Jennifer.. - Sono una voz detras de ella

- Hola Max.. sucede algo? - Pregunto Jennifer al ver a Max cabizbajo

- Necesito que me respondas algo.. yo, voy a luchar contra.. ti? - Pregunto Max

- No lo se - Contesto en seguida Jennifer, ella sabia muy bien que eso no era verdad..

- Yo.. necesito saber la verdad Jennifer - Dijo Max poniendose en frente de ella

- Max, yo.. esa es la verdad - Dijo Jennifer acercandosele

- Puedo confiar en ti? - Pregunto Max observando esos ojos grises que quitaban toda duda en el

- Claro.. y lo sabes, tranquilo.. todo estara excelente veras que si.. - Dijo Jennifer mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del chico

- Sabes algo que es muy gracioso? apesar del poco tiempo que te llevo conociendo, tu voz me tranquiliza - Dijo Max abrazando a la chica sin perder de vista sus ojos

- Max.. - Dijo Jennifer mientras aferraba su cuerpo mas al de Max y se acercaba a el hasta que por fin sus labios encontraron lo que tanto habian estado anhelando los labios de Max.

Se besaron tiernamente, un beso que hizo que hizo estremeser a ambos y quieriendo mas, pero sin dejar de querer que el beso fuera lento y pausado, y asi fueron como lo llevaron, hasta que Max se abrazo fuertemente a la cintura de Jennifer, e hizo q de ella saliera un pequeño suspiro, que hizo que Max regresara a la tierra..

- Jen.. - Dijo Max mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jennifer

- Yo sere tu enemigo en dos dias - Dijo Jennifer mientras separaba sus rostros para observar el de Max

- Lo se - Dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa que dejo extrañada a Jennifer

- Por que te alegras? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Porque no quisiera que fuera alguna otra persona - Dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente de Jennifer

Mirando su reloj Jennifer - Demonios, se me hace tarde.. Max, puedes entregarle esto a Kai? - Puso un sobre, en las manos de Max

- Claro, que es? - Pregunto Max

- No tengo idea, se lo mando Alexis.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Que raro, que crees que se traigan estos dos? - Pregunto a Max

- No lo se, me tengo que ir.. adios - Dijo Jennifer posando su boca sobre la de Max besandolo..

- Jennifer.. - Dijo Max mientras ella volteaba a verlo.. - Te quiero

- Yo tambien Maxi - Dijo Jennifer mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Max y se iba del parque

**En el departamento de las Angels Jennifer aun no llegaba.. Alexis seguia sentada en el sofa mientras buscaba algo interesante en la television, Hillary entrenaba en un Beystadio que tenian debajo del edificio junto con Selena y Katy la ayudaba teniendo una pequeña beybatalla amistosa con Hillary**

**En casa de Tyson..**

- Ya llegue chicos - Dijo Max entrando muy feliz

- Que te paso? - Pregunto Rei sin que los demas lo escucharan

- A que te refieres? - Dijo Max bajando la voz

- Jennifer? - Volvio a preguntar Rei..

- Algo asi.. no se que tiene.. me vuelve loco Rei - Dijo Max poniendose rojo

- Que curioso, lo mismo me pasa con Katy - Dijo Rei tambien poniendose totalmente rojo

- No me digas que tu y ella.. se besaron? - Pregunto de nuevo Max

- Si.. - Dijo Rei

- Valla.. - Contesto Max

- Si.. ella tiene algo que.. al igual que tu con Jennifer, me vuelve loco, es como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.. - Dijo Rei

- Me parece que te estas enamorando - Contesto Max con una sonrisa..

- Me parece que tu tambien Max - Dijo Rei..

**En la mansion Hiwatari..**

- "Tengo que volverme mas fuerte.. no puedo dejar que ella me vensa.. a que se habra referido Nick cuando me dijo que me aprobechara de ella?.. sera que esos dos?.. no no creo.. espero que.. hey Kai, que estas diciendo.. no te importa ella.. ni tu tampoco, tu no estas en sus planes y eso es obvio.. por que me pasan tantas sensaciones con ella?.. espera, sensaciones?.. que demonios me esta pasando???!!!" - Kai pensaba..

- Joven Kai.. - Dijo un señor

- Si? - Contesto Kai molesto..

- El joven Max paso por aqui hace un rato y le dejo esto, dijo que era de suma importancia que usted lo abriera inmediatamente - Contesto el señor..

- Ok, dejalo en la mesa.. ahora mismo lo reviso - Contesto Kai, dicho esto el señor hizo lo que su amo le ordeno y salio de la habitacion de Kai..

- "Que sera?" - Pensaba Kai.. al abrirlo vio una letra desconocida sin dejar de ser hermosa y perfecta.. la nota decia lo siguiente:

_Ve al muelle mañana a las 6pm.. ve solo y lleva tu beyblade, te estare esperando.._

_Alexis_

**En el departamento de las chicas, Jennifer acaba de llegar..**

- Entregaste lo que te pedi? - Pregunto Alexis parandose del sofa y apagando el televisor..

- Si.. Alexis - Dijo Jennifer

- Dime.. - Contesto Alexis

- Crees que podamos hablar? - Pregunto Jennifer casi con miedo

- Es serio? - Pregunto Alexis a lo que Jennifer solo asintio - Ok.. supongo que es de Max

- Algo asi.. - Contesto Jennifer

- Ok, vallamos a mi cuarto.. - Dijo Alexis llendo hacia su cuarto

**En un pequeño beystadio..**

- Valla Hillary, eres realmente buena.. - Dijo Selena

- Crees que pueda ganarle? - Pregunto Katy

- A quien? - Dijo Hillary

- No le han dicho? - Decia Selena sin despegar la vista de su computadora

- No.. - Contesto Katy

- Que cosa? - Volvio a preguntar Hillary

- Tu contrincante es Tyson.. - Dijo Katy

- QUE?!.. pero!.. noo, el es muy fuerte y yo y yo.. - Decia Hillary

- Tranquila.. tu le ganaras, si peleas como lo hiciste ahora, piensa que es por su bien y por el bien de Dragoon - Dijo Selena

- Si Hil, solo.. confia - Dijo Katy con una sonrisa en el rostro..

- Si supongo que.. el depende de mi.. - Dijo Hillary sonriendo debilmente

- Exacto - Dijo Selena

- Bien, vamos arriba.. muero de hambre - Dijo Selena apagando su cigarro

- Bien.. yo tambien - Dijo Katy

- Igual yo - Dijo Hillary

**En la habitacion de Alexis.. Jennifer y ella hablaban sobre los sentimientos de Jennifer hacia Max..**

- Solo escuchame - Suplicaba Jennifer

- No Jen!.. no hay excusa! lo dije perfectamente cuando todo esto empezo!.. - Gritaba Alexis

- Alexis, el no es igual.. - Jennifer intentaba razonar con ella

- Primero Katy y ahora tu.. - Dijo Alexis

- Katy? ella? - Decia Jennifer

- Creen que soy tonta? sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria.. - Dijo Alexis

- Alexis.. dame una oportunidad de equivocarme - Dijo Jennifer

- Pero y si se repite? - Pregunto Alexis

- Max y .. el, no son iguales Alexis.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Ahora hasta lo defiendes? que te esta pasando Jennifer? - Dijo Alexis

- Por dios Alexis! crees que no me he dado cuenta como te mira Kai Hiwatari? como lo miras tu? como buscando una salida!.. pidiendole ayuda - Dijo Jennifer

- Eso.. eso no es verdad - Dijo Alexis evitando la mirada de su amiga

- Dale otra oportunidad a tu corazon Alex.. - Dijo Jennifer

- NO!!!.. - Grito Alexis

- Por que?!.. porque tanto miedo Alexis.. el.. el te puede sacar del hoyo en el que estas!.. el se preocupa por ti .. - Dijo Jennifer

- Deja que yo me preocupe por mi.. mientras tu y Max.. lo acepto, esta bien.. me da gusto que vuelvas a sonreir - Dijo Alexis dandole una sonrisa debil a su amiga

- No me gusta verte asi.. solo, piensalo.. - Dijo Jennifer

- No prometo nada pero lo intentare.. - Le contesto Alexis


	10. Una batalla y un beso

**Al otro dia en casa de Tyson..**

- Vamos chicos se tienen que volver mas fuertes, sigan! - Decia Kenny mientras alentaba a sus amigos para que corrieran mas rapido

- Es..taa.. bieen.. Kenny pe..ro di..me por..que .. solo.. nosotros corre..mos - Decia Tyson entrecortado por el cansancio

- Porque ustedes son los que beybatallaran, no yo - Decia Kenny - Vamos mas rapido!

- SIII!! - Gritaron todos yendo mas rapido

**En la mansion Hiwtari, Kai se entrenaba por su cuenta en el gimnasio mientras pensaba como seria el estilo de beybatalla de Alexis..**

**En el departamento de las Angels todas se ponian de acuerdo con las fechas para pelear con los bladebreakers..**

- Bueno, la lucha de Alexis es hoy.. entonces.. - Pensaba Selena viendo su computador..

- La mia ma ana.. - Dijo Jennifer

- Ok, estas de acuerdo con eso Katy? - Pregunto Selena..

- Si, da igual.. igual ganare - Dijo Katy

- No te confies, Rei es bastante bueno.. - Dijo Hillary

- Lo se, se que sera dificil, pero ganare.. - Respondio Katy

- Ok, entonces.. Katy y Hillary, sus batallas seran las que siguen en ese orden.. - Dijo Selena escribiendo en la computadora

- Ok! - Dijeron las dos

- Alexis.. - Dijo Selena sacando a Alexis del trance en el que estaba

- Que?.. - Pregunto Alexis

- Estas bien? - Dijo Selena

- Si, por que no? - Pregunto Alexis

- No lo se, no te ves bien.. estas preocupada por la batalla con el Hiwatari? - Pregunto Selena bajando la voz haciendo la conversacion mas privada

- Si y no.. se que es fuerte.. pero lo sera tanto como .. el? - Se pregunto Alexis

- No lo creo.. lo que Nick sabe se lo ense aste tu, lo que Kai sabe.. el lo aprendio por su cuenta.. es fuerte, pero una vez que les mostremos la realidad se daran cuenta que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para acabar con esto y que no se vuelva a repetir - Dijo Selena

- Si, tienes razon.. ire a ducharme.. ya son casi las 6..

- Ok.. ve - Dijo Selena, a lo que Alexis se paro y ya se iba - Hey.. - Alexis volteo - Suerte amiga! - Dijo Selena gui andole el ojo a Alexis

- Gracias.. - Respondio Alexis y salio de la sala..

**En el muelle..**

- "Bien ya estoy aqui, donde estara esa niña?" - Pensaba Kai

- Kai.. - Sono una voz detras de Kai

- Que? - Volteo Kai

- Que bien que llegaste temprano.. vamos, sigueme - Dijo Alexis

- Ok.. - Respondio Kai

**En la casa de Tyson, todos sabian ya de la lucha de Kai y estaban preocupados por el..**

**De nuevo en el muelle..**

- Bien, es aqui.. - Dijo Alexis parada en frente de una puerta

- Que es este lugar? - Pregunto Kai

- Aqui dentro, es mi lugar de entrenamiento, hace poco lo terminaron, pero fue justo a tiempo.. - Dijo Alexis abriendo la puerta

- Ya veo.. - Dijo Kai

- Bien, entremos.. trajiste tu beyblade supongo? - Pregunto Alexis

- Que pregunta, no crees? - Dijo Kai

- Claro.. sigueme.. - Dijo Alexis entrando

- Ok - Kai la siguio

- Bien, aqui es - Dijo Alexis..

**En frente de ellos habia un beystadio de tama o mediano, y todo lo demas estaba pintado de un color madera..**

- Tu.. lucharas contra mi? - Pregunto Kai

- Que esperabas? a tu primo o algo asi? - Dijo Alexis algo molesta

- No.. - Respondio Kai poniendose en su lugar y sacando su beyblade

- Perfecto.. - Dijo Alexis imitandolo

- Terminemos con estoo.. - Dijo Kai

- Estoy de acuerdo - Contesto Alexis

**Ambos beyluchadores se pusieron en posicion y tiraron.. el beyblade de Alexis era morado con negro, mientras que el de Kai bueno, todos sabemos como es no?..**

**La batalla era bastante re ida hasta que..**

- Ya me canse de este jueguito.. DRANZER! - Grito Kai

- Si.. igualmente.. GABRIEL! - Grito Alexis

**Un angel hermoso, de cabellera cafe y ojos turqueza con enormes alas tornasol salio del beyblade de Alexis, duplicaba en tama o a Dranzer, y tambien en fuerza.. a los segundos la beybatalla habia terminado y Alexis habia sido la ganadora..**

- Te gane.. - Dijo Alexis

- P..p..ero.. como? - Dijo Kai intentando repetir la beybatalla en su cabeza

- Sencillo.. - Contesto Alexis

- QUE? - Grito Kai molesto..

- Dije que.. sen-ci-llo - Deletro Alexis para hacer enojar a Kai

- Ven y dimelo en mi cara - Dijo Kai mas molesto

- Ok.. - Alexis se acerco a el - Dije que fue muy sencillo, simplemente atacas por atacar y no tienes tan buena defensa, tienes que mejorar bastante, tenemos bastante camino por recorrer pero creo que aprenderas rapido

- De que demonios hablas? - Dijo Kai acercandose mas a ella

- De que.. tienes que volverte mas fuerte que yo - Respondio Alexis tambien acercandose dejando escasos cm entre ellos

- Para que? - Dijo Kai sorprendido por el comentario y por la proximidad entre ellos

- Para que le ganes a Nick - Dijo Alexis melancoholica

- Claro.. Nick, que paso entre ustedes? - Pregunto Kai

- Que? - Dijo Alexis mirandolo directo hacia los ojos, esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida

- Me escuchaste.. - Contesto Kai

- No se de que estas hablando.. - Dijo Alexis

- Me escuchaste.. - Volvio a decir Kai

- Si, si te escuche.. nada paso entre nosotros - Dijo Alexis bajando la mirada

- Entonces porque te pones asi cada que hablas de el? - Volvio a preguntar Kai

- No se de que demonios estas hablando.. - Dijo Alexis

- Si lo sabes.. contestame - Dijo Kai

- Crei que me preguntarias otra cosa no eso.. es algo privado no crees? - Dijo Alexis subiendo la mirada y encontrandose con los ojos de Kai

- Privado?.. es decir que hubo algo entre ustedes? - Pregunto Kai observando el bello rostro de la chica

- Algo.. asi.. era mi prometido - Dijo Alexis bufando

- Tu.. prometido?.. y que paso? - Pregunto Kai

- Que te importa - Dijo Alexis intentando alejarse pero unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa acorralandola entre el cuerpo de Kai y una pared

- Me importa mucho.. contesta - Dijo Kai

- Estas.. loco - Dijo Alexis bajando la mirada, realmente se sentia nerviosa ante Kai

- Puede ser.. pero contestame - Dijo Kai agarrando el menton de la chica y subiendo su rostro hasta que lo viera a los ojos

- El.. solo me uso - Dijo Alexis nerviosa

- Ya veo.. - Dijo Kai acariciando la mejilla de Alexis

- Si.. por eso te dijo eso ese dia.. pero ese no es el caso - Contesto Alexis mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y Kai las limpiaba con su dedo

- Te lastimo bastante.. - Dijo Kai atrayendo a Alexis hacia su cuerpo y abrazandola..

- Que.. que crees.. que.. que estas haciendo? - Dijo Alexis nerviosa y sonrojada

- No tengo idea.. - Dijo Kai mientras se separaba de ella y acercaba su rostro al de Alexis - Eres un enigma para mi, un enigma que quiero desifrar a como de lugar

- Estas loco Kai.. - Dijo Alexis mas roja aun por la peque a distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Kai

- Bastante.. y mas por lo que voy a hacer - Dijo Kai

- Que vas a .. - Unos labios callaron a Alexis..

**Fue un beso tierno y duradero, Kai tomaba el rostro de Alexis mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuello y sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura, Alexis por otro lado paso sus manos por el cuello de Kai acercandolo mas a ella.. Kai no rechazo eso y cargo a Alexis para que estuviera a su altura, el beso duro bastante hasta que Alexis regreso de la tierra de ensueño y los separo, Kai al notar esto bajo a Alexis al suelo..**

- Esto.. yo.. lo siento - Dijo Kai sonrojado..

- Valla que estas loco he.. - Dijo Alexis volteando a otro lado mientras Kai la soltaba

- Si.. bastante, te lo dije - Dijo Kai

- Claro claro.. - Dijo Alexis - He Kai?

- Que? - Dijo Kai

- Puedes entregarle este sobre a Max? - Pregunto Alexis dandole un sobre a Kai

- Ok.. - Dijo Kai

- Bueno, me tengo que ir.. nos vemos despues, adioos.. - Dijo Alexis llendose de ahi hacia la puerta

- Claro.. adios - Dijo Kai mientras solo la observaba salir

- "Que demonios me paso?" - Pensaba Kai mientras observaba a Alexis

- "Paso lo que paso?, espera.. que fue lo que paso?" - Pensaba Alexis mientras salia de ese lugar..

**En la casa de Tyson todos esperaban a que Kai llegara para que les contara todo lo que habia pasado y para saber, exactamente que habia pasado..**

**En el departamento de las chicas igual, hasta que escucharon a alguien entrar..**

- Ya regrese.. - Dijo Alexis

- Alex!, estas bien? quien gano? - Pregunto Hillary

- Hay Hil, obvio ella.. no es asi amiga? - Dijo Selena

- Si, asi fue.. - Dijo Alexis dedicandoles una sonrisa melancoholica a sus amigas y llendo hacia su habitacion..

- Que paso? - Dijo Katy extra ada

- No tengo idea.. - Contesto Jennifer

- Por que lo dicen? - PRegunto Hillary

- Porque no nos conto exactamente que paso.. algo paso - Dijo Katy

- Si, sera mejor que valla a hablar con ella.. regreso - Dijo Selena parandose y llendo hacia la habitacion de su amiga

**En casa de Tyson escucharon que Kai llegoo..**

- Kai, como te fue? - Pregunto Tyson..

- Perdi - Dijo Kai como si nada

- QUE?! - Dijeron todos

- Ya me escucharon.. - Dijo Kai

- Pero como pudo pasar eso Kai! contra quien peleaste? - Pregunto Kenny

- Contra Alexis - Dijo Kai

- Ya veo.. - Dijo Rei

- Si.. Max? - Dijo Kai

- Si? - Dijo Max

- Te mandaron esto - Decia Kai mientras le daba un sobre

- Que es esto? - Pregunto Max

- No lo se.. solo me lo dieron - Dijo Kai

- Alexis? - Pregunto Max

- Si.. - Contesto Kai

- Ok.. bueno, veamos que dice - Decia Max mientras abria el sobre y veia una letra pequeña y redonda decia..

Maxi: nos vemos mañana a las 5pm en el parque donde fuimos la primera vez que salimos juntos.. te quiero! lleva tu beyblade.. llego la hora..

Jennifer..

- Que dice Max? - Pregunto Tyson

- Es de Jennifer, quiere que beybatallemos mañana - Dijo Max un poco triste

- Cuidate Max.. solo eso te puedo decir, si ella es igual de fuerte que Alexis, te sera dificil - Dijo Kai

- Si.. gracias Kai.. chicos, necesito estar solo.. nos vemos mañana si? prometo venir despues de la beybatalla.. adios - Dijo Max saliendo de la habitacion cabizbajo

- Adios! - Dijeron todos..

**En el departamento de las chicas, Selena habia ido a hablar con Alexis sobre el porque habia llegado tan sospechosa a la casa, ais que toco la puerta a lo que Alexis solo dijo que podia pasar..**

- Y bien? - Dijo Selena sentandose en la cama

- Y bien que? - Pregunto Alexis viendo por la ventana

- Que paso? - Dijo Selena

- Nada.. - Dijo Alexis con la mirada perdida aun

- No te creo - Dijo Selena

- Tienes un sexto sentido o que? - Pregunto Alexis riendo para ella misma

- Algo asi, solo contigo funciona bien creo.. - Dijo Selena riendo

- Claro.. debe de ser, bueno.. el chico me beso.. - Dijo Alexis roja

- QUE?! - Grito Selena

- Callate! - Dijo Alexis poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de Selena

- Bueno lo siento, pero.. te beso? - Dijo Selena quitando las manos de Alexis de su boca

- Si.. - Dijo Alexis mas roja aun

- Por dios, te gusta! - Dijo Selena

- No digas estupideces!.. solo me agarro desprevenida - Dijo Alexis

- Ok ok.. pero es guapo - Dijo Selena

- Y eso que?, es un Hiwatari - Contesto Alexis

- Claro, tienes razon.. tal vez tengan razon cuando dicen que tienes cierta debilidad por los Hiwatari - Dijo Selena

- No digas estupideces, y dejame sola que quiero dormir.. buenas noches - Dijo Alexis

- Claro! dormir, si solo son las 8 y algo o 7 y algo.. pero bueno te dire que si, solo para que no te sientas mal!.. buenas noches - Dijo Selena saliendo de ahi..

- "Sera que?, no claro que no.. es un idiota y lo odio.." - Pensaba Alexis..


	11. Que hacer?

**En la mansion Hiwatari..**

**Kai acaba de llegar y estaba dando vueltas por todo su cuarto pensando en porque habia hecho lo que habia hecho, porque se sentia asi respecto a esa chica que apenas y conocia, porque... simplemente no podia encontrar el verdadero resultado. Alguien toco a su puerta a lo que el solo dijo adelante..**

- Hola primito - Dijo Nick apareciendo en la puerta

- Que demonios quieres aqui Nick? - Pregunto Kai molesto

- Vine a advertirte de cierta chica muy hermosa pero igual de venenosa... - Su primo se escuchaba realmente convencido

- Te escucho - Dijo Kai

- Esta sera una noche larga.. - Dijo Nick

**Al otro dia en el departamento de las Angels..**

**Todas las chicas ya estaban despiertas y Selena tenia una platica privada con Jennifer para mostrarle videos de las habilidades que ten a Max con el beyblade, Jennifer solo veia seria todos los videos y pensaba en como derrotarlo, tenia que hacerlo apesar de que la idea no le agradaba mucho..**

- Lo haras bien - Decia Selena mientras daba consejos

- Lo se, no es por eso que estoy asi, no quiero hacerle daño a Max, y tu sabes que bueno.. - Dijo Jennifer un poco cabizbaja

- Amiga, no volvera a pasar, se que Miguel Angel es fuerte, pero tu tambien lo eres.. y eres su beyluchadora, tienen que juntarse, el es tu angel nunca puedes olvidar eso.. si no quieres dañarlo no lo haras - Dijo Selena dedicandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Si, tienes razon.. gracias, estaras ahi? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Lo siento pero no... tienes que hacer esto sola al igual que lo hizo Alexis, Jen, lo haras bien.. - Decia Selena

- Ok ok, solo me preocupo demas tal vez - Decia Jennifer

- Exacto, ira bien - Dijo Selena poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitacion de Jennifer dejandola pensativa..

**En el cuarto de Alexis, ella miraba por la ventana ausente, pensando en que habia pasado ayer, porque se sentia asi? nerviosa, emocionada, feliz.. no queria volver a sentir lo mismo, y menos por un Hiwatari, por que todas esas cosas le pasaban a ella, por que? porque no podia olvidar simplemente el pasado y dejarlo que se fuera, tal vez porque apesar de los a os ella... no lo habia podido olvidar? Alguien toco a su puerta y entro..**

- Amiga, quieres comer algo? - Entro Katy a la habitacion

- Que? que pasa? - Pregunto Alexis, como saliendo de un tranze

- Estas bien Alex?, te noto un poco .. si, distraida es la palabra - Dijo Katy sentandose en la cama de Alexis

- Si, si, si, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada supongo - Dijo Alexis, sin darle mucha importancia a Katy

- Bien .. si quieres hablar estare aqui siempre que me necesites ok?, bueno ya lo sabias, solo creo que debes de recordarlo - Dijo Katy poniendose de pie y saliendo de ahi

- Gracias - Dicho esto Katy le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, y salio de la habitacion dejandola nuevamente sola

**De nuevo en la mansion Hiwatari...**

**Nick y Kai seguian hablando, mientras Nick solo hablaba y hablaba Kai simplemente se dedicaba a escucharlo, Kai se sentia muy frustrado por las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de su primo, como podia ser cierto todo lo que Nick le estaba diciendo acerca de su relacion con Alexis, como podia ser cierto todo lo que el le decia, como podia ser verdad todo eso, entonces, porque ella le habia aceptado ese beso, como podia.. simplemente era algo que el no se podia explicar..**

- Y asi es como todo paso .. - Nick termino de relatar eso..

- Ya veo.. - Kai no podia formular ni una sola palabra, solo eso..

- Solo eso vas a decir, primito? - Decia Nick mientras se ponia de pie y se iba, al ver que Kai no reaccionaba solo tenia los ojos cerrados, siguio hablando - Bien, sera mejor que me valla - Dicho esto abre la puerta pero Kai se para y le dirige la palabra..

- Sabes algo?, no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices, realmente no lo puedo creer, es algo ilogico - Decia Kai con la vista hacia el piso mientras Nick solo lo observaba y sonreia maliciosamente..

- Claro.. ya te embrujo seguramente, sabes Kai, tal vez no me agrades en lo absoluto, pero los primos no se pueden dejar en situaciones como estas, ella no es para ti, de echo, no es para nadie, ella no es una persona que pueda compartir con seres humanos, que no sean sus tontas amiguitas, es una ton.. - Nick recibe un golpe en la mejilla de parte de Kai, Kai sale del cuarto despues de golpear a su propio primo.

**Kai, no entendia que pasaba con el, por que habia reaccionado asi, habia sido un impulso, igual que cuando la habia besado, por que todo lo que tenia que ver con ella lo hacia por impulso?, que tenia esa chica que hacia poner los pelos de punta a Kai, y lo dejaba sin ninguna salida que no fuera usar sus impulsos?, Kai seguia sin entender esto, y sin mas aviso, salio de la mansion y se puso en camino al parque donde vio por segunda vez a Alexis..**

**En el departamento de las Angels..**

**Jennifer se estaba alistando para su beybatalla con Max, mientras las chicas veian videos sobre la tecnica de Max e intentaban ver sus puntos debiles para asi decirselos a su amiga, Jennifer estaba muy nerviosa ya que ciertos sentimientos hacia Max, estaban presentes, y ella tenia que estar 100% concentrada en todos sus ataques, si no algo muy mala podria pasar..**

- Sigo nerviosa chicas - Dijo Jennifer saliendo de su cuarto con unos jeans negros, una blusa de tirantes morada y unos tennis morado que hacian juego con su liston del cabello morado..

- Tranquila Jennifer, te ira bien veras que si, por cierto que linda te ves, sera que tiene que ver con que lucharas con Max? - Pregunto Hillary, mientras las mejillas de su amiga se ponian de color rojo..

- No, ni al caso.. solo que esta ropa es muy comoda.. - Decia Jennifer intentando excusarse..

- Claro, claro.. sera mejor que te vallas Jen, y no es por correrte pero creo que se te hara tarde si no te vas ahora .. - Decia Selena mientras le entregaba su beyblade - Le hice unas cuantas mejoras, y ya estan probadas, espero que te valla bien, y este anillo - Se alando el anillo de ataque - Es diferente al otro, es mas resistente, asi que espero que con esto puedas aunque sea un poco mas controlar la fuerza de Miguel Angel, antes de que este te controle a ti ..

- Gracias Selena - Jennifer dijo esto y salio de su casa en camino hacia el parque donde habia quedado de verse con Max

**En casa de Max..**

**Max se estaba preparando para su batalla con Jennifer, estaba emocionado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, Jennifer ya le habia dicho que ella no se consideraba la mas fuerte, si no la mas debil, podria el luchar contra ella..**

- "Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero pelear contra ella, pero tambien me mata la curiosidad de saber como sera su estilo de batalla" - Pensaba Max mientras su padre entraba a su habitacion

- Max? - Dijo su papa

- Papa, que pasa? - Pregunto Max saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Aqui tienes tu beyblade - Se lo entrega - Le hice unas mejoras, espero que te sirvan hijo - Dicho esto se disponia a salir

- Gracias papa - Max le dedico una sonrisa a su papa mientras este se la regresaba

**En el parque donde se iban a ver Max y Jennifer..**

**Jennifer ya habia llegado al punto de encuentro, estaba sentada, en donde hacia unos dias habia estado con Alexis mientras esperaba a Max, pero ve a Kai y se le queda viendo, se veia ausente, incluso triste..**

- Hey Kai! - Dijo Jennifer mientras Kai volteaba y se acercaba a ella

- Hola Jennifer, vas a luchar con Max me supongo yo - Dijo Kai sentandose a su lado

- Supones bien, dime Kai, que haces por aqui? - Pregunto Jennifer

- Solo, caminaba y pensaba, dime algo Jennifer, pero sinceramente, no quiero que pienses mal, o que le comentes a Alexis que te hago esta pregunta - Jennifer asentia con la cabeza - Confiare en ti, que hubo entre Nick Hiwatari y Alexis? - Pregunto Kai mientras dejaba helada a Jennifer

- Bueno Kai, creo que esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar yo.. Alexis es la unica que te puede contestar, pero si te puedo decir algo, si Nick hablo contigo y te dijo muchas cosas de ella, no le creas nada, las cosas no pasaron como Nick te las dijo, ya me imagino yo que te a de ver dicho ese.. bueno, pero aun asi Kai, entre Nick y Alexis ya no hay nada, si hubo, no te lo voy a negar, pero eso fue hace dos años, ahora Alexis no siente nada hacia el, y bueno, creo que Nick jamas sintio nada hacia ella - Dijo Jennifer

- Como?.. bueno, supongo que tienes razon, gracias Jennifer - Kai estaba apunto de irse pero Jennifer lo detuvo..

- Dime algo ahora tu Kai, antes de que salgas huyendo - Kai se quedo parado en frente de ella - Tu que sientes por Alexis? - Pregunto Jenniferr

- A.. a que te refieres? - Pregunto nervioso Kai

- "Lo tengo" - Penso Jennifer - Bueno tu sabes tu y ella, no sientes nada por ella? atraccion fisica, ella esta muy bonita y tien.. - Alguien le hablo a Jennifer y a Kai

- Kaii Jennifer!!!!! - Grito Max

- Hola Maxi, te estaba esperando - Dijo Jennifer con una enorme sonrisa

- Hola Jen, disculpa si me tarde.. Hola Kai - Dijo Max

- Hola, me tengo que ir, adios - Kai se dio la vuelta y se fue

- Bueno, y a este que le pico ahora? - Pregunto Max sentandose al lado de Max

- Algo que se llama Alexis le pico, ya sabes, cosas.. - Dijo Jennifer - Cambiando de tema Maxi, tenemos algo pendiente - Dijo esta gui andole un ojo a Max

- He? claro, vamos.. - Dijo Max ofreciendole la mano a Jennifer

- Esta bien, vamos - Dijo Jennifer tomando la mano de Max..


End file.
